Clothes have no Gender
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: There isn't one person in this world that i want more than i want you. Omegaverse. SASUKEXNARUTO. Warn: M for Mature, criminal, action, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Tring!

Bunyi dentingan bel pertanda pelanggan terakhir café di pinggir kota itu telah keluar.

Pain meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Akhirnya hari yang panjang di malam dingin ini telah dia lewati dengan baik.

Sang pemuda menatap lurus ke arah jendela besar café. Ia melihat keadaan di luar sana. Ah, rupanya salju turun dengan deras di malam natal ini. Sepertinya, dia akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Pain melepas celemek dan menaruhnya di rak—bawah kasir. Iapun mengambil kunci di laci sebelum merapihkan café miliknya.

"Yosh, semangat!" gumam Pain, ketika dia hanya bertugas sendiri di malam ini. Maklum, di saat malam natal seperti ini seluruh pegawainya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tercinta mereka daripada bekerja seperti Pain.

45 menit kemudian, Pain telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya. Ia mengenakan mantel, syal, dan kupluk untuk menghadapi cuaca dingin di luar sana. Pain mematikan lampu di dalam café dan bersiap-siap mengunci pintu café. Iapun sudah menutup pintu café, ketika dia mendengar suara isakan tangis. Pain menolehkan kepala ke kanan, menatap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang berposisi jongkok di depan café-nya.

Yang benar saja?

Dahi Pain mengerut. Di malam natal seperti ini, sangat aneh jika melihat seseorang duduk di depan café dengan keadaan kacau-balau. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apakah anak ini mengalami peristiwa penjambretan, atau ditinggal oleh keluarganya? Pain mengendus udara di sekitar anak ini. Apa? Tidak tercium apapun. Pain yang memiliki penciuman sangat tajam sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan aroma tubuh bocah yang masih sibuk dengan air mata itu.

Hah?

Yang benar saja?

Pain merasa tidak beres dengan anak di dekatnya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pain dengan nada sedikit ragu. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tetapi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang terlihat menderita seperti ini. Apalagi di depan cafenya. Ia tidak terlalu kejam untuk bertindak cuek pada orang yang mengalami hal buruk di malam natal.

Merasa ditegur, bocah di samping Pain menolehkan kepalanya; matanya sembab, hidung kemerahan, dan ekspresinya sangat mengerikan, bahkan bocah di samping Pain sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal. Namun Pain berani bersumpah sekacau apapun keadaan bocah ini, sang bocah tidak dapat menutupi wajah menawannya. Waw. Hanya kata itu yang bisa Pain gumamkan di dalam hati, ketika bocah di dekatnya ini sungguh rupawan—berwajah sangat tampan.

Sang bocah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia meremas dadanya erat. Ia kembali terisak. Bibirnya yang membiru bergetar.

"Sakit…" lirihnya, "kenapa ini sangat sakit? Akhhh…" isakan sang bocah semakin keras.

Sakit?

Anak ini sakit apa?

Apakah dia terluka?

Pain perhatikan tidak ada satupun luka di tubuh bocah ini. Adapun yang terluka….

Hanya dengan rintihan seperti ini, sang bocah berhasil menyampaikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Pemuda yang telah berhasil memiliki café dalam usia muda ini bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya perasaan sang bocah. Pain bisa merasakan tangisan yang dikeluarkan sang bocah bukanlah tangisan yang berasal dari kesedihan biasa. Tangisan seperti ini hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh seseorang yang telah memendam rasa sakitnya begitu lama.

Tidak sanggup melihat keadaan sosok terlihat lemah ini begitu terpuruk, Pain berjongkok di hadapan sang bocah, kemudian menatap sang bocah lekat-lekat.

Pain menjadi kikuk. Sekarang dia harus apa?

"Err…," Pain menggaruk ujung hidungnya. "Selamat natal," ucap Pain—konyol—dengan tangan bergerak ragu untuk mengelus puncak kepala bocah di hadapannya.

Sang bocah termangu sejenak saat merasakan elusan di surai pirangnya. Iapun lekas menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan deras. Namun usaha anak ini sia-sia. Seiring hapusan pada air mata tersebut, cairan bening itu semakin deras mengalir.

"Hix..Hix…." sang bocah membenamkan wajahnya pada lutut. "To—hix—long—tolong…"

Pain bukanlah seorang manusia yang bisa membujuk seseorang dengan mudah. Ia terlalu jahat untuk menenangkan perasaan seseorang yang hancur. Terlebih perasaan seseorang yang terlihat masih muda seperti ini. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan bocah di hadapannya, Pain pun dengan lembut dan perlahan menarik tubuh bocah di hadapannya ke dekapannya. Ia mengelus-elus punggung bocah di pelukannya dengan kaku.

Awalnya semua terasa aneh. Benar-benar sangat aneh, ketika Pain harus memeluk orang asing. Namun, Pain merasa bersyukur ketika bocah di pelukannya membalas pelukannya. Iapun merasa tidak canggung lagi, saat bocah ini menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya. Ya, Pain hanya bisa memberikan dukungan morilnya ketika bocah di pelukannya ini begitu bebas mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Menangislah… menangislah…" ucap Pain, mencoba menenangkan bocah ini. "Menangislah sepuasmu jika memang ini semua akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

 _Aissshhh…. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menangis seperti ini di malam natal?_

Pain menghela nafas lelah. Tidak menyangka dia harus berhenti memikirkan kasur dan selimut yang hangat hanya karena bertemu dengan orang asing seperti ini.

Tangisan bocah itupun semakin pecah, membuat orang-orang yang melewati mereka, menolehkan kepala ke arah mereka.

Saat itu Pain hanya merasakan perasaan kasihan pada bocah di hadapannya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi sosok yang rapuh, ketika malam bersalju itu seharusnya membuat semua orang bahagia. Ia hanya mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada seseorang, tanpa sadar, jika kebaikan yang dilakukannya membuat dia membuka lembaran baru. Membuka lembaran yang membuat dirinya memiliki anggota keluarga baru. Anggota keluarga yang sangat unik dan tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh orang lain karena anggota barunya bukanlah seorang alfa, walaupun dia kuat. Anggota barunya bukanlah seorang omega, walaupun dia sangat cantik.

Bocah ini hanyalah seseorang yang asing. Ia hanyalah Naruto. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia adalah—

 _Mr. X_

* * *

 **Clothes Have no Gender**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+—M**

 **Genre: Action, drama, criminal, hurt/comfort, romance, family, friendship**

 **Pairing: Sasuke and Naruto,**

 **Other Cast: Pain, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara**

 **Warn: AU, OmegaVerse, OOC, M for Criminal themes, Bad language, School life, and other.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk kebutuhkan materiil.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Me present for 2017.**

* * *

 **Konoha, 2017.**

"Ahhhhhnnnn cheee—phaaattt…ahnnnnn…."

Dibandingkan merasa teransang karena desahan omega saat dijamah oleh alfa, pemuda yang baru saja menginjak umur 17 tahun ini malah meringis jijik. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dua insan tanpa memiliki keterikatan saling menyentuh seperti itu dengan intim? Terlebih lagi, kedua insan ini saling melilitkan lidah—bertukar air liur, menggerayangi antara satu dengan lainnya di tempat umum. Di tempat semua orang bisa melihat tubuh mereka. Sungguh lacur dan menjijikan!

Bagi sang pemuda, dunia ini sepertinya sudah hancur karena spesies yang seharusnya lebih mengutamakan akal sehat sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Di tempat ini—dimana sang pemuda bernama Naruto berada—sebagai bukti jika para manusia yang menyandang status alfa, beta dan omega tidaklah tanggung-tanggung untuk mengeluarkan nafsu duniawinya dan tanpa malu bercumbu di hadapan orang banyak. Dimanapun mereka merasa mengalami _heat_ , para makhluk-makhluk itu langsung melepas pakaiannya dan membiarkan siapapun menggarap mereka.

Berdasarkan ilmu medis dan sejarah, manusia di dunia ini dibagi menjadi tiga kategori, yaitu alfa, beta dan omega.

Kategori pertama—Alfa merupakan makhluk yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi dibandingkan beta dan omega. Di dunia ini, siapapun yang menjadi alfa akan diramalkan sebagai calon pemimpin atau terkuat, baik di dunia bisnis, pemerintahan, atau bidang-bidang yang berlandasan pengaturan pada sistem hidup manusia; layaknya politik, keuangan, keamanan medis atau hal-hal lainnya.

Alfa terlahir sebagai sosok cerdas, kuat dan memiliki daya adaptasi yang tinggi. Oleh karena itu, baik beta atau omega jarang sekali berani berurusan dengan alfa karena berurusan dengan alfa sama saja mencari masalah dengan jenis terkuat di antara mereka. Untuk urusan kehidupan percintaan, alfa selalu memiliki peluang terbesar untuk memperoleh pendamping. Ia bisa memiliki anak dari beta, ataupun omega. Namun, sangat jarang alfa dan alfa bersama karena ego menuntut mereka untuk tidak bersama. Pernikahan alfa dan alfa pun diduga hanya akan menghasilkan keturunan sejumlah nol persen.

Alfa pun dibagi dua, berdasarkan kemampuan mereka dalam menjadi pemimpin. Alfa yang benar-benar mendominasi dan membuat alfa lainnya takluk biasa disebut _Ultimate Alfa_ serta alfa yang memiliki kemampuan hanya sekadar kemampuan alfa saja. Dibandingkan UA (Ultimate Alfa), alfa berjenis biasa lebih banyak berkeliaran di dunia ini. Bisa dikatakan alfa berjenis UA hanya terdapat sepuluh persen dari total populasi alfa di dunia ini.

Untuk yang kedua, beta.

Beta merupakan spesies manusia paling netral di antara jenis lainnya. Kebanyakan beta lebih senang hidup menjadi dokter, suster atau organisasi-organisasi pecinta lingkungan. Beta tidaklah lemah tetapi tidak juga kuat seperti alfa. Beta cenderung senang bergaul dengan sesama mereka untuk menghindari konflik yang sering terjadi di antara omega dan alfa, kemudian menikah sesama mereka.

Untuk masalah percintaan, beta memiliki tingkat pernikahan dan perceraian rata-rata. Tidak kurang maupun lebih. Mereka benar-benar jenis yang senang berdamai dan menjauh dari pertikaian. Namun, jangan salah. Beta bisa saja lebih menyeramkan dari alfa jika mereka sedang marah atau merasa terusik. Beta pun memiliki kemungkinan selingkuh dan merasa jenuh, ketika dia hanya hidup dengan kalangan itu saja. Oleh karena itu, di akhir-akhir ini cukup banyak kasus beta melakukan perselingkuhan dengan omega yang tentunya jenis yang paling bisa diajak kompromi.

Untuk yang terakhir omega.

Dibandingkan alfa, omega merupakan makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan seni yang tinggi. Oleh karena itu, kebanyakan pelukis, penulis, serta pembuat hal-hal indah berasal dari spesies ini. Namun, sikap omega yang terlalu lemah-lembut, membuat makhluk ini selalu dimanfaatkan oleh alfa atau beta brengsek di luar sana. Tidak jarang omega berakhir menjadi seorang pelacur karena alfa dan beta yang tidak bertanggung jawab—meninggalkan mereka.

Selain memiliki kemampuan _art_ yang tinggi, omega memiliki sejarah yang menarik untuk didengar. Konon, omega terbaik bisa mencetak sikap sang ayah cabang bayi yang dikandung omega sebanyak seratus persen. Oleh karena itu, omega seperti itu hanyalah diperuntukan oleh golongan penting. Omega yang bisa membawa sifat indukan dari alfa-nya atau beta akan dilindungi dan benar-benar akan menikahi sosok yang bisa membuat omega biasa dan beta iri sampai mati. 100 persen omega bertipe _High Omega_ (omega eksklusif) menikah dengan Ultimate Alfa.

Tidak mau berlama-lama melihat pemandangan memuakan di sudut ruangan diskotik ini, Naruto lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam tempat bising, pengap, dan terlalu bebas untuk dikatakan beradab. Tidak satu atau dua kali dia mendapatkan godaan dari alfa, beta dan omega di sekitarnya. Parasnya yang rupawan membuat ketiga kategori makhluk di sekitarnya selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh Naruto. Namun, Naruto selalu berhasil berkelit, berhubung dia sangat gesit dan terlalu sering mendatangi tempat seperti ini.

Kedua bola mata biru Naruto mengedar sekeliling, mencari sesosok manusia yang seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Ia memincingkan matanya, saat melihat sosok _wanita_ dengan dress berwarna _silver_ , rambut hitam ikal sepinggang, dengan high heels berwarna merah, sibuk menggoda seorang pria di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di tempat ini. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oke, sepertinya sasaran telah terlihat. Rupanya orang yang dicari Naruto telah berhasil mendekati target.

.

.

"Ah…. Ah…. Ah…."

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang baru saja datang, di sudut lain, sosok pemuda bersurai hitam telah tiba di tempat ini sejak satu jam setengah lalu. Ia langsung mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk mengintai korbannya. Kedua mata elang sosok ini sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitar sembari menikmati minuman yang dia pesan. Ah, rupanya si target begitu menikmati hidupnya?  
Berbicara tentang targetnya, ada berapa penjaga kakek-kakek yang sedang menikmati pelacur itu? Satu? Dua? Ah, rupanya orang yang menjaga si tua bangka dalam jarak dekat seperti ini hanya dua orang. Pemuda ini mengecap kembali minuman di hadapannya, kemudian mendengus.

Sosok pemuda bersurai hitam ini datang kemari bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang. Ia datang kemari untuk melaksanakan tugas dari orang yang menyewa mereka. Ia datang untuk melakukan perhitungan pada tua bangka di sofa sana yang sibuk menyecap tiga omega pelacur dan satu omega yang sejak tadi hanya menatap si kakek. Tangan kakek gila itu asyik meremas bokong serta buah dada para omega itu, membuat para omega yang tidak punya harga diri tersebut memekik dengan cekikikan yang memuakan.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyeringitkan dahinya saat bau pekat dari omega terangsang menghantam hidungnya. Ia sangat mual. Walau dia seorang alfa, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mencium aroma sembarang omega. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, ketika terdengar suara dari earphone di telinganya.

" _Target persis di hadapanmu,"_ seseorang mengintruksi sekaligus berkomunikasi dari kejauhan dengan pemuda bersurai hitam ini _. "—Kiba bisakah kau menggiring korban ke tempat yang lebih enak untuk disantap, dan sayang jangan sampai dirimu tersentuh seperti para jalang itu!"_ seru sosok yang mengintruksi tersebut, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengedarkan matanya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap sekeliling. Ah, benar juga! Mereka berada di tempat yang kurang nyaman untuk melangsungkan aksi mereka. Pemuda bersurai hitam memincingkan matanya, menatap ke arah sosok _gadis_ memakai pakaian menggoda yang kini sibuk berbisik di telinga sang kakek. Ah, rupanya gadis yang sejak tadi hanya berinteraksi sesekali dengan si kakek mulai beraksi.

Dibandingkan pelacur di tempat ini, gadis yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya adalah gadis yang paling menggoda sekaligus paling pendiam. Berbeda dengan omega lainnya, gadis penggoda ini memilih untuk menuangkan minuman pada kakek-kakek tersebut daripada dirinya harus disentuh. Jari sang penggoda—yang berada di hadapan si kakek—sengaja menyentuh tangan si kakek saat memberikan minuman, memberikan gelenyar nikmat pada si kakek. Tidak lupa, diapun mulai mengeluarkan feromon menggodanya.

Saat intruksi penting mulai datang, gadis tersebut membiarkan dirinya sedikit disentuh sebelum ia berhasil membuat kakek tua bangka itu terpana. Sang gadis menyingkirkan salah satu omega penggoda di samping kakek itu.

"Tampan. Aku bosan di sini, bagaimana jika pergi ke tempat… yang lebih _enak_?" sang gadis sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kakek tersebut. Ia memainkan jarinya di kancing kakek tersebut. "Aku kurang nyaman berada di sini. Bau alfa-alfa di sana membuatku terganggu. Ugh."

Sang kakek menatap gadis yang sedang menggodanya. Ia menelan air liurnya. Astaga! Sang kakek sampai sulit menelan air ludahnya. Bagaimana bisa ada omega secantik ini di tempat kotor ini? Sang kakek dapat mencium dari tengkuk omega di dekatnya, jika omega ini bukanlah omega biasa. Omega ini merupakan omega terbaik yang bisa membuat alfa manapun tergoda. Jika omega di samping kakek ini menjadi bintang di diskotik ini, maka kakek tua bangka ini tidak akan heran.

Sadar jika sang kakek sudah terpesona oleh aromanya, dengan cekatan, sang gadis menarik kerah pakaian sang kakek, membawa kakek-kakek itu ke lantai atas dengan diiringi kedipan mata yang nakal. Seperti anjing yang kelaparan, kakek-kakek itu mengekor sang gadis dengan setia. Bahkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya, ketika melihat air liur di sudut bibir kakek haus belaian tersebut.

Para penjaga kakek tua bangka itu segera menghalangi langkah gadis tersebut.

"Berhenti sampai di sini, Nona!" ucapnya, tidak suka tuannya dibawa dengan mudah.

Sang gadis sengaja menyenggolkan pahanya ke arah selangkangan kakek menjijikan ini. Kemudian dia memeluk kakek-kakek tersebut. "Ugh, mereka kenapa?" rajuknya, dengan nada manja. Ia memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"A—aku takut," gumamnya, dengan nada manja. "Mereka mau apa?"

Sang kakek menatap tajam penjaga di hadapannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian membuatnya takut?!"

Sadar jika terjadi kesalahan, para penjaga itu segera menyingkir, membiarkan tuan mereka melangkah. Namun, kedua penjaga tersebut tidak membiarkan tuannya pergi begitu saja. Dengan patuh mereka mengikuti kakek-kakek tersebut.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, kakek tersebut sudah berada di lantai teratas diskotik. Ia benar-benar merasa gila, ketika gadis yang sedang menggodanya ini terus menyentuh tubuhnya, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi sang kakek untuk membalas sentuhan tersebut.

Lantai teratas diskotik ini didominasi oleh kaca. Tempat ini merupakan tempat paling indah dan eksklusif dibandingkan tempat lainnya. Tempat ini menyuguhkan pemandangan langsung ke pantai sana. Lantai kedua ini hanya bisa diakses oleh member VIP. Oleh karena si kakek tua ini merupakan pelanggan diskotik ini, ia sudah terbiasa untuk masuk ke tempat ini. Di lantai ini, terdapat kasur, sofa, serta kamar mandi.

Tidak menunggu lama, pintu menuju lantai terbaik di diskotik ini terbuka.

Gadis yang sejak tadi menggoda kakek tersebut mulai beraksi. Ia mendorong kakek tersebut ke atas sofa, kemudian menaiki kakek tersebut, bermaksud menggoda lebih jauh kakek yang sedang menatap puas gadis di atasnya.

" _Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan berlebihan!"_ geram seseorang melewati alat penyadap sekaligus komunikasi yang ditaruh Kiba di telinga sebagai anting.

Kiba tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Ia sedang membuat kekasih kesayangannya marah. Akan tetapi, Kiba tidak mungkin menghentikan misinya sekarang. Ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. Oleh karena itu, Kiba memilih mengidahkan gerutuan kekasihnya. Ia malah mengusap menggoda dada kakek tersebut yang sudah terbuka. Ugh, keriputnya sungguh menjijikan. Dasar tua bangka tidak tahu diri. Kiba nyaris muntah karena aroma alfa bergairah yang dikeluarkan kakek-kakek tersebut.

"Ayo, Sayang. Puaskan aku!" ucap kakek-kakek tersebut. Ia mengelus wajah Kiba, dan memeluk pinggang Kiba dengan kasar, sedikit membuat Kiba memekik. Kakek-kakek tersebut membiarkan Kiba berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Tangannya yang nakal mulai turun ke arah paha Kiba. Ia mengelus paha tersebut.

Kiba memegang tangan kakek tersebut. Ia meremasnya. "Apa kau memiliki pengaman?" bisik Kiba di depan wajah sang kakek. Dengan sengaja, ia sedikit mengibarkan rambut palsunya, membuat aroma di tengkuknya menguar—menggoda penciuman sang kakek.

Sang kakek memejamkan matanya, menghirup kuat-kuat aroma omega di atasnya. Oh, astaga. Aroma omega di atasnya seperti aroma perawan. "Pengaman? Tidak per—

Kiba menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh sang kakek. Pura-pura kecewa. Dengan ekspresi manja, Kiba merajuk. "Ugh, bagaimana bisa kita melakukannya, jika tidak ada pengaman? Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak tahan," Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sang kakek merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap punggung Kiba yang menggoda. Kakek itu mengelus tengkuk Kiba, hendak mengecup leher Kiba, ketika Kiba sedikit menjauh dengan gerakan sensual. "Jika begitu tunggu apalagi? Lakukan tanpa pengamanpun tidak masalah, bukan?" ucap sang kakek tersebut, hendak membanting Kiba ke atas kasur, kemudian melucuti pakaian Kiba, dan membuat Kiba menjerit di bawah kukungannya.

Kiba menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Tidak bisa seperti itu, Tampan," Kiba mempermainkan bibirnya yang sudah dipoles oleh lipstick merah merekah. "Kau beruntung sekali aku menyukai aromamu," Kiba mendekat ke arah telinga kakek tersebut. "Aromamu sangat gagah," pujinya, membuat Kiba nyaris muntah, ketika kakek tersebut merasa bangga karena pujian Kiba.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa—

"Tetapi!" Kiba tidak membiarkan kakek tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan. Sebagai professional, aku harus memastikan pelangganku aman. Kau tidak mau kan bermain dengan seorang pelacur yang sudah dimasuki oleh banyak orang?"

Ucapan Kiba membuat kakek tersebut berpikir. Iapun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Dengan sedikit goyangan pada pantatnya, Kiba kembali menggoda kakek tersebut. Ia tersenyum nakal dan melangkah ke arah alat komunikasi yang ada di kamar itu. Kiba berpura-pura menghubungi seseorang di lantai bawah untuk membawakan pengaman. Nyatanya, ia sedang mengaktifkan alat komunikasi dua arah di antingnya untuk menghubungi seluruh anggota teamnya.

"Tolong bawakan aku kondom. Segera. Aku sudah tidak tahan," ucap Kiba, dan membuat salah satu orang yang dihubunginya di seberang sana mengutuk kakek-kakek tersebut ketika yang lainnya tertawa.

Usai berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya, Kiba menatap ke arah pintu. Ia berharap salah satu dari temannya berhasil lolos masuk ke tempat ini.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, Kiba mendengar perbincangan di luar sana sebelum pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Kiba tersenyum ketika sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan memakai pakaian bartender memasuki kamar ini. Pemuda tersebut usai diperiksa oleh kedua anak buah kakek-kakek tersebut sebelum diizinkan masuk. Iapun masuk, kemudian menghampiri Kiba.

"Ini pesananmu!" ucap pemuda tersebut sembari menyerahkan satu kotak pengaman ke tangan Kiba.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kiba sembari memberi senyuman penuh maksud.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi!" ucap sang kakek tersebut, tidak sabar. Ia hendak menyentuh pinggang Kiba, ketika Kiba mengeluarkan isi di dalam kotak tersebut, dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk menyerang kakek tersebut dengan isi di dalam kotak tersebut.

Namun sialnya, moncong pistol sudah berada di belakang kepala pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Brengsek!  
Kiba merutuki kesalahan mereka berdua.

"My, my, my, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke tempat ini," Kimimaro yang notabene anak buah kakek-kakek tersebut berdecak mengejek. "Hai, _Kitsune,_ akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, bukan?" Kimimaro menyalakan pelatuk pistol itu. Dari sudut matanya, pemuda bernama Kitsune itu melihat segerombolan anak buah kakek tersebut memasuki ruangan—mengepung mereka.

"Ah, kau datang tepat waktu Kimimaro," ucap kakek-kakek tersebut dengan senyuman puas.

Brengsek,

Mereka yang terjebak!

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, ketika matanya menatap ke arah jendela.

Ah, atau salah?

"Benarkah?" ucap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum puas sebelum seseorang memecahkan kaca pada lantai dua ini, dan dua orang pemuda yang bergantung pada tali masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan membawa pistol, kemudian menembak orang-orang di dalam sana. Melihat keadaan mulai kacau-balau, Naruto langsung menyikut pemuda di belakangnya, dan menendang tangan Kimimaro hingga pistol tersebut terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Baku hantam dan bunyi tembakan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Kiba yang berada di tengah-tengah medan perang mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang dia sangkutkan di bagian dalam selangkangannya, kemudian ikut menembak musuhnya. Ia segera merangkak ke arah jendela yang pecah, hendak keluar dari tempat ini.

Kedua mata biru Naruto fokus pada sosok kakek-kakek yang sejak tadi dibidiknya. Iapun segera berlari ke arah kakek-kakek yang sedang diselamatkan anak buahnya itu. Ia nyaris tertembak oleh Kimimaro jika dia tidak berguling di atas lantai, kemudian mengambil pistol salah satu anak buah kakek tersebut yang sudah terkapar di atas lantai. Naruto menaiki kasur, kemudian meloncat ke arah kakek-kakek tersebut yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Ia menangkap leher kakek-kakek tersebut, dan menodongkan pistol ke arah pelipis kakek tersebut.

Naruto berhasil menyekap boss mereka!

"HENTIKAN TEMBAKAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAK DIRINYA!" seru Naruto, memberi ancaman. Ia menatap secara satu-persatu anak buah kakek di tangannya yang mulai menurunkan senjata mereka. Keadaan hening seketika.

"Berikan aku benda itu," bisik Naruto pada kakek-kakek tersebut.

Kimimaro menatap tidak suka Naruto. Brengsek. Naruto memang manusia licik dan licin.

Dengan ekspresi kesal, kakek-kakek tersebut memberi intruksi pada Kimimaro untuk menyerahkan benda yang sedang dicari para pemuda ini.

Kimimaro mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Itachi yang tadi membobol kaca tempat ini bersama Gaara mendekati Kimimaro dan mengambil sebungkus pil berwarna putih, dan flashdisk yang ada di tangan Kimimaro. Ia melangkah mundur dengan diikuti Gaara, serta Naruto yang masih membawa kakek-kakek tersebut. Itachi dan Gaara dengan baik mengawal Naruto menuju balkon diskotik lantai dua ini, dengan pistol teracung ke arah anak buah kakek-kakek tersebut.

"Kalian turun duluan," bisik Naruto pada Gaara dan Itachi, memberi intruksi. Sedangkan Kiba sudah lebih dulu turun.

"Tapi—

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tahu Naruto tidak mungkin bisa dicegah. "Ayo, Gaara. Kita percayakan padanya," ucap Itachi.

Gaara menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk paham.

Kedua pemuda di belakang Naruto meloncat ke bawah yang rupanya terdapat semak-semak. Mereka berdua menatap ke atas sembari menodongkan pistol.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kimimaro. "Kau kalah lagi," Naruto melepas kakek di tangannya, kemudian secara gesit meluncur ke bawah.

"TEMBAK DIA!" ucap kakek-kakek tersebut.

"SHIT!" Naruto berharap tidak ada satu tembakan pun mengenai tubuhnya.

Namun…

Tidak ada satupun anak buah Kimimaro yang berhasil menembak Naruto.

"BRENGSEK!" Maki Kimimaro ketika Naruto berhasil lolos.

Orang-orang yang berniat menembaki Naruto satu-persatu mengerang kesakitan, ketika dada mereka terkena tembakan. Naruto pun meluncur dengan baik menuju semak-semak. Ia segera berlari ke arah mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Tanpa tunggu lama, Naruto segera memasuki mobil yang rupanya sudah ditempati oleh Kiba, Gaara dan Itachi sebagai sopir mereka.

Mobil mulai melaju ketika sesosok pemuda berambut nanas dengan sniper di tangannya memasuki mobil. Ia menatap setiap anggota timnya sebelum menjalankan mobil. Ah, rupanya sosok yang menembak pria-pria di atas balkon itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang duduk di depan—penasaran.

Shikamaru mendengus. " Aku tidak segila kalian. Semua yang aku lakukan pasti sudah terprediksi," ucap Shikamaru sambil meminta Itachi untuk melajukan mobil secepat mungkin sebelum anak buah dari pria yang barangnya mereka curi berhasil mengejar.

"Dan kebodohan kalian, termasuk ke dalam prediksiku," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada sombongnya.

Ketiga pria—sahabat Shikamaru pun—hanya tertawa ketika melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sudah berantakan karena terlalu stress memantau mereka.

.

.

.

Beruntung bagi mereka semua, musuh mereka tidak berhasil mengejar. Sekarang mereka sudah mencapai dermaga, tempat aman bagi mereka. Shikamaru yang sibuk mengecek sesuatu di dalam laptopnya menatap setiap wajah temannya. Ah, sepertinya malam ini mereka terlalu mulus dalam misi ini. Bahkan, tidak ada luka serius yang dialami teman-temannya. Padahal, biasanya teman-temannya ini selalu berakhir dengan luka tembakan atau besetan pada tubuh. Shikamaru menutup laptopnya, kemudian menatap Kiba yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik Naruto dan Itachi.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Itachi hanya saling menatap.

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, menatap Kiba. Emosi yang sejak tadi dia tahan sebentar lagi pasti akan lepas. Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan aura alfanya, membuat Itachi—yang juga alfa—tidak suka, berbanding terbalik dengan Kiba yang merasa dipojokan. "BAJINGAN! KAU TAU TIDAK TADI ITU SANGAT BAHAYA?!" teriak Shikamaru dengan sangat emosi pada Kiba. Ia hampir jantungan ketika Kiba berduaan dengan kakek keparat itu di dalam ruangan sialan itu.

Shikamaru Nara.

Pemuda jenius yang selalu menjadi ahli strategi dari team mereka. Walau Shikamaru pemalas, tetapi dia selalu sungguh-sungguh jika sudah bekerja. Baginya, nyawa teman-temannya berada di tangannya. Shikamaru sangat bertanggung jawab. Iapun sangat menyayangi omega-nya untuk ukuran sosok jahat seperti mereka. Untuk informasi saja, Shikamaru merupakan alfa yang melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya karena dipaksa meninggalkan omega pilihannya, dan menikahi omega pilihan keluarganya.

Mulut Kiba membuka-tutup. Ia menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya. Hei, Kiba memang salah. Tetapi, apa perlu Shikamaru berkata kasar seperti ini?

"Shikamaru kok bilang aku bajingan?!" Kiba yang tidak suka Shikamaru berteriak, menatap sengit Shikamaru.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Kekasih Shikamaru. Ia merupakan omega terbaik di antara mereka. Kiba selalu mendapatkan tugas untuk mengorek informasi dari para calon korban mereka dan merayu korbannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bagi Kiba, Shikamaru hanya satu-satunya orang yang dimilikinya di dunia ini, ketika dia hanya yatim-piatu, tidak ada siapapun orang yang menyayanginya, kecuali Shikamaru. Kehilangan Shikamaru sama saja kehilangan separuh hatinya—itulah kata Kiba.

Shikamaru mendesah lelah. Ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan, ketika mata Kiba berkaca-kaca. "Bukan itu maksudku! Kau—benar-benar—" Shikamaru menjambak rambutnya gemas. Seandainya dia bisa, ia ingin menyayat kulit kakek-kakek itu karena telah menyentuh omeganya. Yeah, bagi seorang alfa setia, omeganya tersentuh adalah haram hukumnya.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Shikamaru, Kiba hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik," bela Gaara, berharap Shikamaru mengerti posisi Kiba yang selalu ingin berguna bagi team mereka.

"Kenapa kau berbicara jahat seperti itu pada Kiba-chan, kasihan Kiba," Gaara semakin berlebihan.

Sabaku Gaara.

Seorang omega yang berasal dari keluarga Sabaku. Ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang namun disebabkan dia hanyalah seorang omega, keluarganya selalu memandangnya sebelah mata. Gaara merupakan omega pendiam dan berlevel tinggi, namun di keluarga Sabaku, status omega tetap tidak disukai oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sangat menginginkan seorang alfa dominan disetiap keturunannya.

Gaara sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Tetapi, seiring waktu, sikap terhormat Gaara berubah. Seperti kata pepatah, lingkungan akan mempengaruhi cara bersikapmu. Gaara bergaul dengan orang-orang aneh, dan seenaknya, maka diapun lambat-laun berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak usah berlebihan. Kau tahu sendiri, Kiba selalu bermain aman dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu," ucap Itachi, membantu Gaara dalam membela Kiba.

Pandangan Shikamaru menajam. "Bagus sekali. Kalian membelanya, hm?" ucap sinis Shikamaru, membuat Kiba menciut. Ia merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya.

"Pffftttt…." Itachi menahan tawanya, ketika mendengar kemarahan Shikamaru. Itachi mengelus puncak kepala Kiba, membuat Shikamaru semakin gerah.

Lihatlah.

Si jenius terbakar api cemburu.

Yeay!

Itachi Uchiha.

Inilah satu-satunya orang yang paling aneh latar belakangnya di antara mereka. Bisa dibilang, Itachi tidak pantas bersama orang-orang ini, ketika dia memiliki status tertinggi di antara mereka. Ia adalah sang putra mahkota Jepang yang hilang. Ia adalah Ultimate Alfa. Namun, dikarenakan suatu masalah yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui penyebabnya, Itachi melarikan diri dari istana dan bergabung dengan orang-orang yang bisa dikatakan tidak jelas masa depannya.

Naruto menatap sebal Itachi.

"Jangan mentertawakan orang seperti itu," ucap sinis Naruto yang selalu tidak suka dengan sikap Itachi.

Semua orang di dekat Naruto dan Itachi menghela nafas saat Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Jangan mulai," gumam Shikamaru, delikan Naruto membuat seluruh orang di tempat itu berantisipasi. "Jika kalian berkelahi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melapor sikap kalian pada Pain."

"Ayolah jangan sebut nama ibu tiri, ketika aku sedang bahagia," gumam Itachi—bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar nama Pain.

Di antara semua alfa dan omega yang memiliki status tidak jelas ini, Pain merupakan sosok yang paling tua di antara mereka. Pain yang memberi mereka kehidupan; tempat berlindung, makan dan harapan. Oleh karena itu, mereka semua menghormati Pain. Bagi mereka, Pain sudah seperti orang tua mereka. Pain yang melengkapi dan menyatukan mereka, hingga mereka bisa menjadi keluarga seperti ini. Akan tetapi, Pain yang memberi kehidupan mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui sikap anak-anak yang mereka rawat. Ia selalu berpikir, anak-anak yang berkeliaran malam seperti ini hanyalah untuk bermain tidak jelas layaknya anak muda kebanyakan.

"Kau memang pantas ditindas," ucap Naruto, seenaknya. Ia tersenyum miring, ketika mengingat Itachi yang paling sering mendapatkan teguran dari Pain.

"KAU!" Itachi menggeram sebal.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Dibandingkan yang lainnya, Naruto memiliki umur yang sama dengan Kiba, 18 tahun. Naruto merupakan sosok yang paling nekad di antara mereka. Iapun sosok yang paling misterius. Naruto paling enggan ditanya masa lalunya. Ia terlihat selalu menghindari orang-orang yang ingin tahu siapa dirinya. Dibandingkan yang lainnya, Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan menembak dan daya tarung paling kuat, setelah Itachi, sangatlah kontras dengan sikap Itachi. Selain itu, iapun memiliki hal yang unik di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki bau khas seorang omega, alfa atau beta. Menurut medis atau uji apapun, Naruto tidak termasuk ketiga kategori apapun. Naruto hanyalah Naruto. Ia bukan omega, alfa, atau beta. Ia hanya sosok yang kuat yang… tidak dapat digolongkan menjadi apapun.

Itachi yang tidak terima dihina tiba-tiba memukul kepala Naruto.

"YAK!" teriak Naruto sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terasa linu.

Itachi terkekeh. "Rasakan!" sinis Itachi.

Ketiga pemuda di hadapan mereka mendesah lelah.

"BAJINGAN!" Naruto yang tidak terima kepalanya dipukul mulai menyerang. "KAU PIKIR, KAU BISA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA OTAKKU RUSAK?!"

"Otak? Aku kira kau tidak punya otak," Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"ISH!" Naruto yang terbakar api emosi langsung menerjang Itachi, dengan rambut Itachi sebagai sasarannya.

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU, PANTAT KUDA!" ucap Naruto, emosi setengah mati.

"Coba kalau bisa, rubah tengik!" balas Itachi.

Dalam waktu sekejap, kedua pemuda di hadapan mereka pun mulai berkelahi dan yang lainnya sibuk memisahkan.

"NARUTO, ITACHI, HENTIKAN!" teriak Shikamaru yang berfungsi sebagai leader mereka. "Kita bisa ketinggalan perahu, jika kalian bertengkar seperti ini terus."

Naruto dan Itachi sudah mulai jambak-jambakan, tidak peduli teriakan Shikamaru.

"Dasar kuda jelek sialan, rasakan jambakanku!" seru Naruto yang gemas dengan bibir Itachi yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan.

"Dasar rubah tengik brengsek, kau pikir tarikan tanganmu itu menyakitkan?!" Itachi memanas-manasi.

"HA! JANGAN BERCANDA!" Itachi memang tidak akan pernah mengalah.

Shikamaru memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri karena teriakan dua temannya. "NARUTO, MULAI BESOK KAU HARUS KULIAH, DAN ITACHI-NII KAUPUN MULAI BEKERJA! JADI KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH TIDUR TERLALU LARUT MALAM!" ucap Shikamaru, ketika Gaara dan Kiba sibuk menatap dua orang gila di hadapan mereka yang masih saja berkelahi.

"Astaga, 'Mommy' Pain pasti membunuh kita," Kiba bergumam, ketika Pain paling tidak suka melihat salah satu dari mereka terluka.

Shikamaru yang merupakan satu-satunya alfa normal di sini mendesah lelah. "Sudahlah. Lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku malas memisahkan," ucapnya, sembari menatap langit malam. "Lagipula, ini bukan lagi larut malam, tetapi sudah dini hari," ucap Shikamaru—pasrah.

Gaara hanya mendengus saat sikap malas dan pasrah Shikamaru datang.

Kiba memandang khawatir dua orang di hadapan mereka.

 _Ya, Tuhan…_

 _Kapan hidupku bisa tenang?_

Batin Shikamaru, seperti seorang kakek-kakek saja.

"AISSSSHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru mulai stress saat melihat Itachi dan Naruto semakin menggila. Mereka mulai baku hantam. "YAK! KALIAN!"

"Huweeeeee… Shikamaru jangan bersuara tinggi seperti itu. Kiba takut," tangis Kiba, ketakutan, membuat Gaara membatu— _sweatdrop_.

 _Apa hanya aku saja yang normal?_

Gaara menatap datar teman-temannya yang bodoh ini.

.

Begitulah kehidupan lima orang terunik di dunia ini dengan Pain sebagai penyatu mereka. Mereka tidak mau dimasuki ke dalam golongan apapun. Mereka bisa hidup menjadi omega, alfa, tanpa ada kasta. Mereka hidup normal. Mereka berkeluarga. Mereka tidak saling mengucilkan.

Berasal dari keluarga berbeda, dan kehidupan masa lalu yang kelam membuat mereka saling mendukung—saling melengkapi.

Mereka tidak pantas disebut mafia. Mereka tidak pantas ditakuti. Mereka adalah orang-orang hebat yang terlepas dari kehidupan kejam. Mereka adalah—

 _makhluk terasingkan yang membuat mereka mempertanyakan untuk apa kasta yang selama ini diagung-agungkan itu berada?_

 _ **End Prologue**_

Hokeeeeee, Sasuke-nya belum keluar. Di chapter selanjutnya, Sasuke bakal keluar kok. Jadi, sabar aja ya. Iya, iya, ini fanfic baru. Tapi ini fanfic sudah singgah di otak saya lamaaaaa banget dan pingin banget di update huhuhuhu XDb. Oke, yang sabar yang nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Seeyaaa di wow because you are naughty, naughty!, Skenario Dunia Mobil On the wattpad ;)

Masalah sikap karakternya?

Hahaha. Ini baru prologue. Jadi belum terlihat hitam-putihnya mereka :o


	2. Chapter 2

**Jokaku—Matsuyama, Jepang**

 **Juli, 2012**

 **Lima tahun lalu…**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Pangeran. Sejahtera untuk pangeran!"

Beratus-ratus ucapan selamat sudah menjadi hal lumrah yang didapatkan seorang pangeran setiap tahunnya saat hari lahirnya tiba. Baik dari pejabat tertinggi istana, hingga rakyat biasa sibuk menyiapkan hadiah atau menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk mengucapkan rasa syukur karena kehadirannya sang pangeran di tengah-tengah mereka. Ya, semua merasa bahagia pada hari ulang tahun sang pangeran kedua, tidak ada pengecualian.

Sasuke Uchiha (12).

Putra mahkota kedua kerajaan Jepang mendapatkan berkah dari sang pencipta karena dia dilahirkan di dalam lingkungan yang sangat baik. Berbeda dari aturan kerajaan pada umumnya, Jepang menganut sistem kekaisaran yang modern. Tidak hanya teknologi saja yang berkembang, Jepang mengalami banyak perubahan pada pemikiran para pemimpinnya. Bahkan kemajuan pemikiran tersebut berimbas pada kebudayaan Jepang. Acara minum teh yang sangat diagung-agungkan oleh rakyat Jepang bisa menjadi santai dan hangat, seperti saat ini.

Jika dahulu, acara hari lahir sang pangeran haruslah mengalami proses upacara yang panjang, sekarang sang pangeran bisa merasa tenang karena banyak tradisi yang sudah tidak dilakukan lagi pihak istana. Ya, tradisi sang pangeran harus duduk selama berjam-jam ketika para tetua memberi petuah sudahlah dihapus dari aturan istana. Sekarang, sang pangeran hanya perlu duduk tenang di hadapan orang banyak saat orang-orang itu mengucapkan selamat padanya, kemudian berlanjut dengan acara makan malam bersama.

Acara makan malam tidaklah sesantai acara makan malam yang dilakukan di hotel berbintang lima, atau restoran bertema dunia barat. Guna menghormati budaya leluhur, dan tetap mempertahankan budaya, acara makan malam diselenggarakan di salah satu istana yang sudah ada sejak zaman Showa. Seorang Raja dan permaisurinya dipersilahkan duduk di singgasana, tempat paling tersorot dan sedikit tinggi dibandingkan orang lain. Sedangkan pangeran, menteri, dan orang-orang penting bagi negara duduk berjajar sesuai dengan kedudukan mereka, saat Sasuke duduk bertepatan di tempat paling dekat dengan sang raja dan permaisuri.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang tuanya. Seperti yang lainnya, kedua orang tuanya sangat bahagia di malam ini. Ah, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan bahagia, saat anak mereka sudah dinyatakan dewasa dan pantas untuk _berburu—_ mencari pasangan. Sasuke sedikit menerawang. Kira-kira, seperti apa pasangan yang didapatkannya? Apakah dia akan mendapatkan, beta atau omega? Apakah pasangannya akan secantik dan semenarik ibunya?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa terusik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, walau dia hanya putra kedua. Ia ingin mendapatkan omega terbaik. Ia ingin mendapatkan seorang omega yang sempurna untuknya, dan bisa melahirkan anak-anak yang membanggakan bagi kerajaan ini. Sasuke menerawang, mudah-mudahan pada saat pencarian pasangan itu, ia bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang sesuai dengan kriteria rakyatnya.

"Jadi, Pangeran kedua berjenis Ultimate Alfa— _Panthera—_ _seperti Yang Mulia_ _?_ _" salah satu menteri yang diundang Fugaku—sang kaisar—angkat bicara._

 _Fugaku—sang kaisar—tertawa bangga. Siapa yang tidak akan bangga jika memiliki dua anak yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin? Bukan hanya sebagai seorang Ultimate Alfa, Sasuke ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Panthera, atau jenis Alfa pendominasi tingkat tinggi yang bisa merubah wujudnya. Ya, berbeda dengan alfa pada umumnya, jenis alfa tingkat tinggi seperti Sasuke, bisa melakukan perubahan wujud menjadi setengah hewan, layaknya nenek moyang mereka. Oleh karena itu, selain memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, Ultimate alfa bertipe kerajaan Uchiha memiliki kekuatan yang sulit ditandingi._

 _"Ya. Pangeran kedua patut menjadi kebanggaan bagi rakyat dan istana," jawaban Fugaku berhasil membuat Sasuke tersipu malu, tengah ditatap oleh orang-orang penting di negara ini dengan penuh kekaguman._

"Sepertinya waktu berjalan begitu cepat," ucap tamu yang lainnya, sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar sekali, Yang Mulia," sahut yang lainnya.

"Jika tidak salah ingat, di umurnya yang sekarang, sang Pangeran kedua sudah pantas mulai melakukan pencarian pada calon pasangannya," salah satu dari mereka mulai mengangkat topik pembicaraan yang sedang dihindari oleh Sasuke.

Deg

Kepercayaadirian Sasuke sedikit terusik saat acara berburu pasangan mulai diangkat ke permukaan. Rasa takut pada dirinya semakin meningkat. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pasangan sempurna seperti Uchiha-Uchiha terdahulu? Bagaimana jika ia salah memilih pasangan? Sasuke berusaha menutupi setiap kecemasannya dengan senyuman canggung, berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang sadar dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"Ya, berhubung tahun lalu, pangeran mengalami demam tinggi pada saat acara pencarian, di tahun ini pangeran kedua baru bisa memulainya," jawab Fugaku sembari melirikan mata ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sopan, menjawab ucapan ayahnya.

"Putra Mahkota dan Putri Izumi tiba!" penjaga kaisar yang sengaja diperintah untuk berjaga di depan pintu istana ini memberi laporan.

Tidak beberapa lama, sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan rambut terikat satu, dan memiliki guratan tanda lahir di wajahnya masuk ke dalam istana ini. Di samping pemuda tersebut terdapat seorang gadis yang sengaja menggunakan pakaian kimono berbahan sutra gelap dengan motif bunga teratai pada bagian bawahnya. Rambut gadis tersebut dibiarkan tergelung rapih, menampilkan lekuk wajah mungilnya. Ia tersenyum manis saat kepalanya menunduk, memberi hormat pada kedua calon mertuanya.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia, Ibu suri, salam sejahtera untuk semuanya," salam dari Itachi—putra pertama dari sang kaisar.

"Hahahaha, silahkan duduk anakku," Fugaku yang sedang berbahagia mempersilahkan anak sulungnya untuk mengambil tempat di hadapan Sasuke, dengan didampingi Izumi—calon pengantinnya—yang akan duduk di sampingnya.

Itachi menyadari jika suasana di dalam ruangan ini sangat hangat, berbeda pada saat orang-orang ini sedang bersitegang saat membahas negara. "Maaf aku terlambat, Yang Mulia," ucap Itachi, terdengar sedikit penasaran dari nada suaranya. "Apa ada hal menarik yang saya lewatkan?"

"Santai saja, Pangeran. Kami hanya sedang membahas calon seperti apa yang diinginkan adikmu, dan sepertinya ia tertarik memiliki calon seperti Putri Izumi," jawab Fugaku, menggoda Sasuke.

Godaan asing Fugaku membuat kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak dan membuat dirinya salah tingkah. "Yang Mulia," ucap Sasuke, berharap Fugaku tidak berkata tidak-tidak di hadapan kakaknya.

"Hahahaha…" tawa semua orang di tempat itu saat mereka menyadari betapa mudahnya Sasuke digoda.

"Kau pasti sulit akan mengalami kesulitan untuk melaksanakan impianmu itu, Sasuke," balas Itachi, tidak ingin tertinggal untuk menggoda sang adik.

"Eh?" kedua mata Sasuke mengerjap, tidak mengerti ucapan kakaknya.

"Karena Izumi hanya ada satu di dunia, dan dia milikku," lirik Itachi pada Izumi membuat pipi Izumi bersemu merah, mendapat godaan dari orang yang dicintainya. Seluruh ruangan itupun kini mentertawakan Izumi.

Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah kedua orang tuanya, dan kakaknya. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis. Ah, sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir. Melihat pasangan ayah dan kakaknya, sepertinya keluarga Uchiha selalu mendapatkan pasangan terbaik. Hei, jangan lupa, jika Sasuke sudah ditakdirkan menjadi Ultimate Alfa, dan sebagai seorang pendominasi tingkat tertinggi, kemungkinan mendapatkan pasangan terbaik, pastilah nyaris seratus persen. Dan, bukan kakaknya saja yang bisa mendapatkan pasangan sesempurna Izumi, melainkan dirinya juga.

Ya, Sasuke yakin itu…

Karena…

Bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan mencari pasangan sempurna itu…

* * *

 **Clothes Have no Gender**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+—M**

 **Genre: Action, drama, criminal, hurt/comfort, romance, family, friendship**

 **Pairing: Sasuke and Naruto**

 **Other Cast: Pain, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara**

 **Warn: AU, OmegaVerse, OOC, M for Criminal themes, Bad language, School life, and other.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk kebutuhkan materiil.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Me present for 2017.**

* * *

 **Suna—Jepang**

"Astaga! Benarkah Pangeran kedua akan datang kemari?!"

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatnya langsung."

"Ini benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya."

Naruto mendesah malas saat orang-orang di sekitarnya terus membahas topik yang sama. Oh, ayolah! Bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang sejak bangun pagi, berangkat ke sekolah, hingga mencapai sekolah, dan jam istirahat terus mendengar gosip mengenai seorang pangeran yang akan datang ke tempat mereka yang notabene tempat yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar untuk dikunjungi oleh pihak istana.

Naruto tidak masalah jika seseorang membicarakan seorang pangeran karena pada hakikatnya seorang pangeran itu memang orang terkenal yang pantas diperbincangkan, tetapi jika dia harus meladeni orang-orang untuk mendengar topik yang sama? Ugh, Naruto rasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula, tidak mungkin seorang pangeran _berburu_ di tempat anak-anak seperti mereka ini. Pangeran pastilah akan mencari omega, atau betanya di tempat yang terbaik di Suna.

"Naruto!" Sakura—gadis berparas cantik—masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menggoyang tubuh Naruto.

"ASTAGA SAKURA!" Naruto yang sedang memasang headset terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Naruto! Apa kau dengar, jika Pangeran kedua akan melakukan acara berburunya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Naruto mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya di dalam waktu lima menit ini. Astaga. Mana mungkin Naruto tidak tahu jika ibunya, sopir bis sekaligus penumpang, serta teman-teman sekelasnya terus membicarakan hal yang sama. Naruto bahkan harus memasang headset agar terhindar dari topik pembicaraan ini. Tetapi, kedatangan Sakura merubah mood Naruto seketika. Naruto yang merasa tenang terpaksa harus menanggapi teman kecilnya ini.

Tidak berapa lama, sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang memiliki paras sangat cantik memasuki kelas Naruto. Ia merupakan Ino—sahabat dari Sakura. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang lincah, Ino terlihat lebih tenang sekaligus berperangai manis. Ia merupakan gadis yang diidolakan oleh para alfa dan beta di luar sana. Melihat dari sifat dan pembawaannya, Ino memang terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sakura. Bahkan di umurnya yang sembilan tahun, Ino sudah mendapatkan masa pubernya dan mengetahui jika dirinya merupakan seorang omega yang memiliki kriteria di atas rata-rata.

"Ino?" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. Jangankan teman-temannya, Naruto yang merupakan sahabat kecil Ino saja selalu mengidolakan gadis ini.

"Ah, benar-benar hebat, ya? Seluruh stasion televisi menyiarkannya," puji Ino, tiba-tiba ikut ke dalam perbincangan di antara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Yaaaaa…. Seandainya, salah satu dari sekolah kita terpilih menjadi pasangannya pasti hal ter—eh Naruto?!" jawab Sakura.

Naruto mendumel di dalam hati. Ia berharap gadis-gadis di sekitarnya berhenti berhayal atau lambat-laun mereka akan gila. Iapun membereskan tempat tulisnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi dari tempat ini saat jam pelajaran belum usai. Percuma saja dia tinggal di tempat ini, seluruh guru tidak konsen mengajar. Mereka semua sibuk membenahi keponakan, anak atau anak tetangga untuk ditawarkan pada sang pangeran. Astaga. Ini semua sudah gila. Naruto tidak percaya dampak kekuasaan seorang Ultimate Alfa bisa sampai sejauh ini.

"Maaf. Ada tempat yang harus aku lukis!" ucap Naruto pada kedua teman kecilnya.

Sakura mendecih dikala melihat sifat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan perbincangan di antara mereka. Oke, Sakura mengerti jika Naruto berbeda dari anak lainnya. Sejak Sakura mengenal Naruto, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Naruto tertarik dengan status omega, alfa atau beta. Naruto selalu berpikir, jika semua hal tidak usah diputuskan oleh status mereka karena hal tersebut hanyalah berakhir menjadi suatu diskriminasi yang tidak disukai Naruto sejak awal.

"Astaga, anak itu!" gumam Sakura, tadinya dia berharap sahabat kecilnya ini memiliki keinginan seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Terkadang, aku tidak percaya jika dia turunan seorang bangsawan," ucap Ino, tidak percaya dengan sifat Naruto yang terlalu cuek. Padahal ia tahu sendiri, Naruto berasal dari keturunan terbaik alfa, atau omega.

"Bangsawan? Kau pasti tertipu oleh leluconnya," ucap Sakura dengan kekehan.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu hahaha…" Ino pun hanya tertawa ringan, sulit sekali mempercayai silsilah keluarga Naruto.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto turun dari bis. Ia harus tiba tepat waktu sebelum obyek lukisannya hilang. Sejak awal Naruto ingin sekali melukis sepeda yang selalu digunakan oleh pengantar bunga dan diparkirkan di pinggir café—tempat minum kopi itu memesan serangkai bunga. Sangat disayangkan, untuk mendapatkan obyek itu Naruto harus menempuh jarak cukup jauh dengan waktu kedatangan pengantar bunga itu hanya dua bulan sekali.

Naruto baru saja tiba di halte bis, saat sepeda yang dinanti-nantinya baru dibawa pergi oleh sang pemilik. Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya, menatap ke seberang jalan sana, hendak berteriak dan merengek pada orang itu agar mengizinkannya untuk melukis sepeda favoritenya tersebut. SIAL! Bagaimana bisa dia telat melukis? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jangan bilang dia harus menanti dua minggu lagi untuk memperoleh obyek gambarnya. Hufff, padahal belum tentu obyek itu akan datang ke tempat ini lagi, bukan?

Naruto mengeluh. Iapun merasa sia-sia jika harus menggambar sepeda itu di tempat lain karena latar café itu yang pas untuk dijadikan obyeknya pelengkapnya.

Naruto menendang-nendang batu. Ia melangkah menuju halte, kemudian duduk di bangku halte itu. Ia menatap ke depan. Huff… hari ini sepertinya suasananya sangat sepi. Bahkan hanya dirinya yang duduk di halte ini. Baru saja Naruto akan memasang headset pada telinganya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok asing yang berdiri di seberang jalan sana. Sosok tersebut hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan—seolah manequin yang sangat indah, terutama saat sosok tersebut terlihat sempurna.

"Indah," hanya kata itu yang bisa Naruto apresiasikan untuk pemuda tersebut.

Naruto tidak pernah melihat sosok sempurna seperti anak berumur sekitar dua belas tahun yang memiliki rambut _blue-black_ ini. Kedua mata bocah ini sangat tajam seperti elang, hidungnya mancung, dan kulitnya semulus keramik mahal yang selalu dibawakan ayah Naruto sebagai oleh-oleh.

Naruto tidak bisa berpaling dari obyek di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan buku sketsa, kemudian mulai menggoreskan pensil pada buku tersebut. Ia sangat berkonsentrasi untuk melukis obyek di hadapannya. Demi Tuhan, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menjadikan manusia sebagai obyek gambarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto terkesan dengan obyek hidup.

Sudah lima belas menit berjalan, dan akhirnya Naruto nyaris menyelesaikan gambarnya. Dia terlalu semangat hingga tangannya bergerak cepat. Iapun tinggal melakukan _finishing_ , pada saat obyek yang sejak tadi dilihatnya menghilang. Eh, kemana dia? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit, ia merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat obyek indah itu lagi.

Ish, dia menghilang!

Naruto pun menggerutu pelan sembari menggores-goreskan gambarnya dengan pensil, saat ia merasa ada yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang, membuat jantung Naruto mencelos.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, kemudian wajahnya memucat. Oh, sial! Kenapa bisa obyeknya tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya? Naruto langsung menutup buku sketsanya. Ia hendak menyembunyikan gambar yang baru saja diperolehnya. Ugh, jangan bilang ia akan terlibat masalah sekarang ini karena dia telah menggambar seseorang tanpa izin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kedua matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, pertanda dia tidak terlalu pandai berbohong.

"Apa kau menggambarku diriku tanpa seinzin dariku?" bocah di hadapan Naruto lebih terdengar memberikan pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Jangan terlalu percaya di—

Dengan kasar bocah itu menarik buku gambar Naruto, membuat Naruto terperangah. Hei, jangan bertindak kasar. Tidakkah dia tahu, di dalam sana banyak sekali karya Naruto.

Naruto bangkit, hendak mengambil buku yang dijauhkan oleh sang perebut dengan cara menyebalkan. Ugh, brengsek. Kenapa dia terkesan sangat pendek untuk sekarang ini, padahal umur mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh, bukan?

"KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Naruto, meloncat-loncat, hendak merebut kembali buku sketsanya.

Bocah itu menjauh dari Naruto, kemudian membuka satu-persatu gambar yang telah diciptakan oleh Naruto. Bocah tersebut sangat terpukau dengan gambar yang dilihatnya. Hei, bagaimana bisa bocah seumur Naruto menggambar sebaik ini? Bahkan gambarnya terlihat sangat hidup, walaupun hanya menggunakan pensil? Bocah itu menggeleng. Bukan saatnya dia terkesima dengan kreasi bocah asing di hadapannya. Iapun melihat bagian akhir buku sketsa bocah berambut pirang ini.

 _Binggo!_

Ternyata benar, dirinya telah menjadi obyek gambar.

"Kau berbohong! Kau benar-benar menggambarku," gumam bocah bermata elang ini.

"Kembali—

"Tidak mungkin aku kembalikan. Ini sebagai bayaran karena kau telah menggambarku tanpa seizinku!" ucap bocah bermata elang itu, dengan nada penuh tekanan dan dominan.

"A—apa?!"

Tidak perlu melakukan tes atau apapun untuk mengetahui termasuk jenis apa bocah di hadapan Naruto ini. Dari sikapnya dan tatapannya, Naruto dapat menilai jika bocah di hadapannya termasuk jenis alfa.

Persuasif, manipulatif, dan pendominasi.

Terlihat sekali jika bocah di hadapannya ini sangat pandai mempemainkan emosi lawannya. Naruto menghela nafas. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, ia harus berurusan dengan sosok menyebalkan. Ugh!

Naruto merotasi kedua bola matanya. "Astaga, cepat kemba—

Tunggu!

Sepertinya…

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian membuka sleting tas ranselnya, kemudian mengambil payung di dalam tas ransel itu. "Cepat kemari!" Naruto memerintah bocah di hadapannya untuk mendekat ke arah dirinya. Ia membuka payung di tangannya. Ia berharap tidak terjadi kejadian buruk pada buku sketsanya.

Bocah di hadapan Naruto menatap Naruto seolah Naruto ini orang gila. "Hah, apa kau gila? Untuk apa kau membuka payung di tengah-tengah cuaca terik seper—

Zaaaasssshhhhhhhhh

Beruntung sekali bocah ini. Saat hujan tiba-tiba datang, Naruto sudah memayunginya. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi mendung, membuat bocah di hadapan Naruto ini mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda?" bocah yang sedang dipayungi Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

Bagaimana bisa tahu seolah hujan akan datang?

"Hmmm hujan," gumam Naruto. "Cepat ikut aku!" perintahnya, dan dengan sukarela bocah bermata tajam yang selalu meganggu Naruto ini mengikuti Naruto.

Apa boleh buat, dia tidak memiliki tempat berteduh saat pemberhentian bis ini tidak memiliki selter. Uh, inilah tempat terpencil. Selalu saja ada infrastruktur yang kurang.

.

.

Tidak ada tempat berteduh, akhirnya mereka melakukan tindakan cukup berbahaya. Mereka berdua menanti hujan berhenti sembari berdiri di bawah pohon besar. Ah, seandainya ada petir, mereka berdua pasti akan mati tertimpa pohon. Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Tidak saling mengenal, membuat mereka berdua hanya menikmati keheningan.

Bocah di samping Naruto ini melirikan matanya sejenak. Ia meneliti secara baik-baik fisik Naruto. Errr… jujur di umurnya yang sekarang, bocah ini seharusnya bisa membedakan mana omega, alfa, dan beta. Tetapi, bocah ini sama sekali tidak bisa mendefinisikan termasuk kategori mana Naruto berada. Bahkan secara fisik pun bocah ini tidak dapat membedakan Naruto, ketika Naruto sangat tampan untuk ukuran omega dan memiliki sifat terlalu manis untuk dikatakan alfa. Ugh, skill Naruto pun mengindikasikan jika dia ini seorang omega. Akan tetapi, kecepatan Naruto berlari…bocah ini bingung sendiri.

Kau ini apa? Omega atau alfa… atau beta?

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu akan terjadi hujan?" keheningan yang menyiksa pun dipecahkan oleh bocah di samping Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya dia yang membuka suara ketika berada di dekat orang asing.

"Insting," jawab Naruto sembari menatap bocah di sampingnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar, menyebabkan kedua matanya menyipit, membuat wajah Naruto semakin terlihat menawan.

"I—insting?" gumam bocah itu. Ia bingung kenapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini. Apakah akibat senyuman Naruto, atau jawaban yang baru saja didengarnya?

Naruto tidak menjawab lebih lanjut kebingungan bocah di sampingnya.

Suasana kembali sunyi-senyap. Bocah di samping Naruto hanya berharap semua ini segera berakhir. Ia ingin pulang karena tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin. Akan tetapi, bocah ini tidak mungkin merubah transformasi di tempat ini. Apabila dia berubah, bisa-bisa dia malah membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan melewati tempat ini tertarik pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menutup payung yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat berlindung mereka berdua selain pohon besar ini.

"Ho—hoi…" sang bocah yang sedikit risih jika terkena air tidak suka jika Naruto menutup payungnya saat hujan masih terlihat turun. Namun, dugaannya salah. Hujan yang sejak tadi mengusik mereka berhenti bertetapan dengan tertutupnya payung tersebut. Hujan itu mengecil secara perlahan.

"Apa?" gumam bocah ini, terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Di—dia benar-benar bisa meramal cuaca?!_

"Dibalik cuaca mendung selalu tersimpan hal indah," gumam Naruto, sembari menatap bocah di sampingnya. "Apa kau setuju?"

Bocah di samping Naruto tidak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menatap paras indah Naruto. Astaga. Kenapa bocah di samping Naruto ini seperti berhalusinasi, jika Naruto seperti bercahaya?

Ciiittt… Citttt….

Matahari mulai menunjukan sinarnya kembali. Seiring dengan lembabnya udara sekitar, burung-burung yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di dalam sarang mereka mulai keluar dari peraduannya. Burung-burung itu berterbangan mengelilingi pohon di sekitar mereka. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya. Ah, aroma setelah hujan ini sangat enak untuk dinikmati. Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati bunyi gesekan dedaunan, angin, serta suara cuitan burung.

Sang bocah merasakan degup jantungnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia dibuat takjub oleh Naruto. Oh, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan alam seperti ini. Bahkan, bocah yang terkenal sebagai Ultimate Alfa pun tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini. Bocah inipun melirikan matanya ke belakang. Ia terlonjak saat melihat puluhan ulat bulu turun ke arah mereka—mendekati Naruto. Bukan hanya ulat bulu saja, tupai dan burung-burung pun mulai bermain di sekitar mereka.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia mengadahkan tangannya, kemudian salah satu burung berwarna hitam dengan kuning di bagian perutnya hinggap di tangannya. Burung itu sibuk meloncat-loncat di sekitar tubuh Naruto, dan begitu juga binatang-binatang lainnya. Bocah yang melihat semua ini hanya bisa berkesimpulan jika Naruto pasti akan menjadi primadona para hewan apabila pergi ke hutan.

"Kau ini apa _? Snow white_? Hahaha… Bahkan ulat bulu pun sampai mendekatimu," ucap sang bocah, takjub sekaligus terlalu bingung dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"…." Naruto tersenyum miring, kemudian mengambil salah satu ulat bulu di belakangnya. Ulat bulu itu berwarna hitam berduri panjang-merah.

"He—hei!" sang bocah melangkah mundur ketika melihat hewan di tangan Naruto.

"Dia tidak akan membuatmu gatal. Percaya dan peganglah!" ucap Naruto, memerintah bocah di hadapannya untuk mengulurkan tangan.

Be—benarkah?

Dengan ragu bocah di hadapannya ini mengulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak mau terserang penyakit gatal. Bisa-bisa banyak orang kerepotan jika dia sakit. Tetapi, rasa penasaran menggelitik keingintahuannya. Ia ingin tahu, apa benar ulat bulu itu tidak akan membuat dirinya gatal? Kenapa bisa? Apakah semua ini akibat sihir dari bocah bersurai pirang di hadapannya ini? Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki bersurai pirang ini? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti peri? Peri hutan!

Rasa geli menjalar di telapak tangan bocah itu. Ia melihat ulat di tangannya menggeliat, kemudian bergerak-gerak ke atas bawah, seperti sedang menari. "Apa dia sedang menari?" tanyanya, tidak yakin.

"Ya, sepertinya dia menyukaimu," jawab Naruto, dengan senyuman yang tidak menghilang dari bibir merah mudahnya.

"Benarkah?" dengan antusias sang bocah menatap Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bisa disukai ulat bulu juga.

"Tidak," jawab singkat Naruto, berhasil membuat senyuman bocah di hadapannya menghilang. Ugh.

Melihat ekspresi bocah di hadapannya ini, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, astaga. Lihatlah ekspresi bocah di hadapannya. Kenapa bisa ada seseorang yang kecewa karena tidak disukai oleh ulat bulu? Naruto menghapus air di sudut matanya. Ia menatap bocah di hadapannya, dengan tawa yang masih keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha… Wajahmu itu… Darimana kau berasal? Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat dirimu?" disela-sela tawanya Naruto bertanya, membuat bocah di hadapannya mengerang sebal, kemudian menaruh kembali ulat bulu di tangannya pada pohon, dan membiarkan ulat bulu itu bergabung dengan ulat bulu lainnya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang mengikuti ayahku bertugas," jawab bocah itu sembari menatap lurus ke depan, tiba-tiba mood-nya berubah buruk.

"Hoooo…." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tetapi dia tidak pernah diajarkan oleh ibunya untuk selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Akhirnya, Naruto menahan diri agar tidak menyinggung lebih banyak bocah di sampingnya.

Bocah di samping Naruto menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum mengulurkan buku sketsa yang sejak tadi dijaganya ke tangan Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto mengambil buku sketsa itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto, membuat bocah di sampingnya heran. Untuk apa orang ini mengucapkan terima kasih pada barang yang telah diambil oleh orang lain?

"Hn," jawab bocah itu—tidak mau mengungkit hal tidak penting dan berakhir perdebatan.

Keheningan kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi memilih untuk melihat gambarnya secara satu-persatu. Iapun tersenyum senang, ketika tidak ada satu gambarpun miliknya yang rusak. Naruto akan menutup buku sketsanya pada saat matanya terfokus pada gambar terbarunya. Ia menatap gambar terakhirnya sebelum ia mencabut kertasnya dari buku sketsa tersebut, kemudian mengulurkannya pada bocah di sampingnya.

"Untukmu," tawar Naruto, meminta bocah di sampingnya untuk mengambil gambar itu.

"Hn?" bocah di samping Naruto heran.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto memberikan salah satu gambarnya? Bukankah daritadi dia bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan gambar-gambar itu?

"Gambar ini untukmu. Anggap saja gambar ini sebagai hadiah pertama pertemanan kita," ucap Naruto, membuat bocah di sampingnya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Berteman?

Bocah di samping Naruto ini tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan teman di tempat yang tidak dia duga-duga. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab datar Naruto, untuk kedua kalinya dia ingin menggoda bocah di sampingnya.

"Astaga!" erang frustasi sang bocah.

Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan ini?

"Hahahahaha…." Naruto tertawa sangat keras. Bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya. "Maaf, maaf. Habis wajahmu itu sungguh lucu. Ambilah. Aku rasa kau pantas menyimpannya. Maafkan aku telah menjadikanmu obyek tanpa izin," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kertas di tangannya agar bocah itu segera memungutnya.

Bocah itu menatap sejenak ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini. Ia sangat tertarik dengan gambar ini. Tetapi, tidak mungkin dia mengambil orang sembarang. Namun, melihat ekspresi Naruto, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar ingin memberikan gambar ini pada dirinya.

"Hn," bocah itu mengambil gambar tersebut, kemudian menatapnya dengan takjub. Senyuman tipis tersirat di bibirnya, pertanda dia sangat menyukai gambar ini.

Naruto sangat senang saat ada seseorang yang terlihat sangat menyukai gambarnya. Iapun menatap bocah di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Patut Naruto akui, jika baru kali ini dia merasa ingin sekali berteman dengan seseorang. Ya, walau dia bukanlah tipe yang memiliki sedikit teman, tetapi dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini saat bertemu dengan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan, Naruto berharap bisa bertemu dengan bocah di hadapannya di lain kesempatan. Ya, dia sangat berharap, sehingga dia memutuskan memberikan salah satu gambar terbaiknya untuk membuat bocah di hadapannya mengingat dirinya.

"Aku sudah dijemput," ucap bocah di hadapan Naruto dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

Eh?

Naruto melihat ke depan, tempat bocah di sampingnya memandang.

Naruto melihat tiga pria berpakaian hitam mendekat ke arah mereka. Nafas ketiga pria itu terengah-engah. Mereka bertiga berdiri di hadapan bocah dekat Naruto ini, kemudian meminta sang bocah untuk mengikuti mereka. Naruto memastikan jika bocah itu mengenal ketiga pria tersebut. Setelah melihat gelagat tidak mencurigakan dari ketiga pria itu, Naruto mengerti jika bocah itu mengenal ketiga pria tersebut.

Nggg… namun dari penampilan tiga orang itu, Naruto tahu jika bocah di dekatnya ini bukanlah bocah biasa. Ia sepertinya bukan berasal dari tempat ini dan dijaga oleh ketiga pria itu.

"Ah, sampai jumpa lagi," ucap bocah itu, berpamitan pada Naruto. Iapun mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Naruto terhenyak dari lamunan. "—Terima kasih untuk gambarnya."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka berdua bersentuhan, kemudian tersentak kaget saat ada aliran listrik yang tidak dikenal menghantam tubuh mereka, dan membuat mereka menjadi kikuk. Terasa aneh saat berjabat tangan seperti ini, tetapi mereka enggan untuk melepas jabatan tangan itu.

"Hmm… i—iya…" jawab kikuk Naruto.

"Dah," kata bocah itu.

Bocah itupun melangkah pergi setelah menyunggingkan senyuman sangat tipis, terlampau amat tipis untuk dilihat orang-orang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa melambaikan tangan perlahan, sembari menatap punggung bocah itu yang terus menjauh dari hadapannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak rela melepas kehadiran bocah itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Bagaimana bisa dia yang biasanya cuek mengalami perasaan seperti ini? Apakah dia… jatuh cinta seperti orang dewasa? Naruto tersenyum miris, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar bodoh jika jatuh cinta pertama kalinya pada orang asing.

Sungguh bodoh.

.

Dengan wajah kusut Naruto melangkah ke kediamannya. Entah kenapa mood-nya menjadi buruk saat ini. Setelah dia tidak dapat menggambar obyek yang dia inginkan, iapun harus pulang telat. Ha-ah, Naruto berharap ibunya tidak akan memukuli dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ibunya sangat galak. Ia pasti menangis histeris, saat Naruto sakit. Kemudian sangat panik, jika Naruto tidak diketahui kabarnya satu jam saja.

Naruto sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk menerima omelan ibunya saat dia melihat mobil yang sangat dia kenalnya. Ekspresi Naruto berubah sumringah, kemudian dia berlari ke arah halaman rumahnya, dan menyambut sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. "Tou-saan?!" teriak Naruto sembari memeluk ayahnya.

"Naruto!" Minato yang baru saja tiba dari dinas menyambut anaknya. Ia langsung megendong Naruto. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" tanya Minato sembari mencubit pipi gembil Naruto.

"Aku rindu, Papa!" Naruto berucap manja. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto.

Minato tahu jika Naruto bersikap manja seperti ini, pasti sang anak sedang berlindung pada dirinya. Iapun tersenyum miring saat sadar Naruto masih memakai pakaian sekolahnya. Ah, anak ini, jangan-jangan pulang telat. "Sepertinya anak papa mulai nakal, ya?" sindir Minato.

"Ish, cepat bantu Naru. Naru tidak mau terkena omel, Kaa-san," Naruto memukul ringan pundak ayahnya. Kemudian mengecup pipi ayahnya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Ayo kita masuk, dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksi ibumu?" ucap Minato, saat Naruto terkekeh. Senang, sosok favoritenya telah kembali dan siap membela dirinya.

.

.

.

Kushina tidak berhenti menatap jam dinding di ruang tengah. Ia benar-benar cemas karena anak semata wayangnya belum saja pulang. Kushina sudah menelepon pihak sekolah dan pihak sekolah mengatakan jika Naruto sudah pulang daritadi. Sekarang, Kushina menyesali betapa cerobohnya dia. Kenapa dia mengizinkan Naruto berkeliaran sendiri saat Naruto masih bisa dibilang… kecil. Kushina mengerang frustasi. Ia siap pergi mencari Naruto, ketika pintu kediamannya terbuka.

"Kaa-saaann!" Naruto berlari ke arah Kushina, kemudian memeluk Kushina.

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto!" Kushina hendak menjitak kepala Naruto karena terlalu cemas, ketika dia menyadari sosok yang sudah cukup lama tidak dilihatnya. Kushina mendongakan kepala, kemudian terkejut dengan keberadaan Minato.

"Mi—Mina—

"Kejutan sayang," ucap Minato, ketika Kushina langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, melepaskan rindu selama delapan bulan ini.

Saat itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia berharap keharmonisan kedua orang tuanya tetap bertahan sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Mood Naruto sangat baik di hari ini. Ia telah melupakan proyek menggambarnya. Ia telah melupakan quiz yang baru saja berlangsung di kelasnya. Naruto terlalu senang di hari ini karena malam kemarin, ia telah berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Hei, Naruto bukan saja berkumpul dengan ayahnya, iapun mendapatkan ramen yang cukup banyak kemarin malam karena kedatangan sang ayah. Kemudian, iapun terselamatkan dari amukan ibunya karena ibunya terlalu fokus dengan sang ayah.

Akan tetapi….

Ada satu hal yang sulit dilupakan oleh Naruto yaitu kehadiran sosok bocah tersebut. Sepanjang malam Naruto selalu membayangkan wajah bocah itu. Bagi Naruto, sosok bocah itu sangat sempurna di matanya, bahkan cocok untuk terus menjadi obyek lukisannya. Ah, Naruto ingin sekali menggambar wajah itu untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian memajangnya di buku sketsa terbaiknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto mulai mengeluarkan buku sketsanya. Ia siap menggambar, saat Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya, kemudian mendatangi Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

Apalagi sekarang?

Niat menggambar Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Dia benar-benar tampan," ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dan keringat mengalir di lehernya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap sekitar. Ya Tuhan, apa Sakura tidak sadar, jika dia sedang menebar feromon omeganya?

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, tidak antuasias tetapi berusaha sopan. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu disiapkan ibunya di dalam tas kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura sadar jika dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi, hal itu tidak menurunkan niatnya untuk mengangguk semangat. "Ah, kau harus melihatnya, Naruto!"

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng.

Sakura memukul pundak Naruto main-main. "Isssh, kau ini apa tidak maksud mencari Alfa atau beta?"

Naruto menatap lucu Sakura. Hei, bagaimana bisa Sakura mengatakan jika dia harus mencari alfa atau beta, padahal orang tua Naruto sendiri belum memeriksakan Naruto? Astaga. Apakah selama ini Sakura berpikir jika Naruto ini seorang omega? Naruto menggeleng. Padahal, banyak orang mengatakan jika sosok Naruto itu tidak jelas. Ya, seperti biasa, komposisi tampan dan cantik di waktu bersamaan itu membuat sakit kepala, sehingga orang-orang pun tidak tahu jenis apa dirimu ini.

"Tidak ada alfa yang menginginkanku," jawab acuh Naruto. Ia malas berdebat dengan Sakura mengenai dirinya ini omega atau alfa.

"Eh, kenapa?" Sakura memiringkan kepala, terlihat prihatin dengan temannya. Jangan-jangan Naruto kurang percaya diri?

"Mereka terlalu takut tersaingi dengan ketampananku," jawab Naruto, dengan ekspresi sedih, tetapi membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya sebal.

"Ish, kau ini!" Sakura memukul main-main lagi pundak Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kau menerima salah satu dari fansmu saja? Hmm…mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan Hinata-chan?" tawar Sakura, dengan seringai menjijikan di bibirnya.

Naruto merotasi matanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika gadis yang merupakan salah satu keturunan omega dan alfa terbaik di kota ini menyukai Naruto. Bahkan tidak satu atau dua kali, Naruto mendapatkan cokelat dari Hinata. Yaaa, walau Naruto tidak keberatan, tetapi Naruto merasa kasihan saja pada Hinata. Ia kasihan pada gadis kecil itu karena harus menyukai Naruto yang sudah memiliki komitmen untuk tidak memiliki pasangan sampai kapanpun.

"Hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa geli dengan ucapan Sakura, kemudian dia berdiri dan mendekatkan diri pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk berkeluarga, bahkan kedua orang tuakupun sudah menerima keputusanku, begitu tahu kemungkinan besar aku adalah seorang omega."

"Isssh, kasihan Bibi Kushina," Sakura mendengus. Ia secara tidak sadar melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat Naruto mendekat, bersifat melindungi.

"Di dalam hati terkecilnya pasti ingin menimbang cucu," Sakura berhayal.

"Ugh, kau memang tidak bisa menerima takdir jadi seorang omega? Bukankah sudah tidak aneh seorang omega mengandung, baik laki atau wanita?"

"Sakura, aku belum dipastikan menjadi seorang omega," Naruto mulai lelah. Kemudian, dia melirikan matanya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Tetapi, Bagaimana jika dirimu saja yang menjadi omegaku?"

"Ehhhh?" Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, takut dengan pandangan Naruto.

"Kau pasti berca—Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seluruh bocah di dalam kelas ini memekik ngeri saat melihat Naruto yang seperti ingin menerkam Sakura. Oh, ayolah! Mereka ini masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan tidak-tidak. Jadi, sangat aneh, jika ada manusia yang bersikap seolah mengalami heat. Wajah anak-anak di sekitar Naruto mulai pucat-pasi. Mereka seharusnya mulai memanggil guru, tetapi pemandangan di depan mereka terlalu menyenangkan untuk tidak dilihat. Alhasil, semua hanya menonton, membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku sepertinya tertarik untuk berburu—detik ini," jawab Naruto, serentak anak-anak di kelas itu menahan nafas mereka. Oh, sial. Sepertinya mereka akan dewasa tidak pada waktunya.

Sakura menatap horor pergerakan Naruto. Kini dia terjepit di antara tubuh Naruto dan meja. Ugh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"E—eh—jangan, Naru—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, U—Ug—

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ketika wajah Naruto mendekat.

A—apa yang dia lakukan?

Jangan-jangan dia mau…

Eh?

Kenapa tidak ada ciuman itu?

Kemana ciu—

Sakura membuka matanya, dan melihat Naruto memandanginya dengan geli.

"Pfffftttt… HAHAHAHAHAHA.." Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, puas mengerjai Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Hahahahaha, Ya, Tuhan, Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sembari membantu Sakura menegakan tubuh kembali.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Seluruh anak di kelas itu tertawa geli, melihat dirinya. Wajah Sakura merah padam. Ia menatap teman kecilnya ini sebal. "Ka—Kau?"

"Kau berpikir aku akan menciummu?" goda Naruto sembari mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

"Na—DASAR BODOH!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

BLETAK!

"AW!" pekik Naruto, sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Rasakan!" seru Sakura, ketika Naruto hanya terkekeh, di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya. Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kemudian menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Kasihan pintu itu.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti kemarin, di hari ini, Naruto terpaksa harus dijemput oleh sopir yang disewa oleh ibunya. Ia pulang dan lekas masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti dikala melihat kesibukan di dalam rumahnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang terlihat sibuk? Naruto menatap penampilan kedua orang tuanya. Lihatlah! Bahkan kedua orang tuanya bergaya tidak wajar. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bingung, mau kemana kedua orang tuanya?

"Cepat pasang dasimu!"

"Oh, Tuhan, mana sepatu hak tinggiku!"

"Sayang, kau lihat jam tanganku?"

"Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya di kamar mandi."

"Errrr… Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto, mengintruksi kesibukan kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina yang panik karena terlambat pergi ke acara yang hendak didatanginya menatap Naruto. "Nanti saja bertanya—astaga, Naruto! Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Cepat siap-siap. Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi untuk menghadiri undangan istana," Kushina nyaris lupa jika anak semata wayangnya pun harus didandani.

Mendengar kata istana, Naruto terpukau. Baru kali ini, dia dan kedua orang tuanya akan menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan oleh istana, dan pastinya acara tersebut akan melibatkan orang banyak, serta dekorasi yang mewah. Naruto menjadi tidak sabar, ingin melihat seperti apa pesta yang diadakan istana di tempat terpencil seperti ini?

"Wow…" gumam Naruto, takjub.

"BUKAN WOW! CEPAT SIAP-SIAP!" Kushina mendorong Naruto ke dalam kamar mandi, meminta anaknya segera bersiap-siap.

"Oh.. oke.." jawab Naruto, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Namun…

"Kaa-san, aku memakai baju apaaaaaa?" Naruto baru ingat jika dia tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk datang ke tempat pesta itu.

Ugh, Kaa-sannya ini ada-ada saja!

.

.

Tangan Kushina dingin seketika saat mobil suaminya memasuki area hotel yang disewa istana untuk pesta kali ini. Kushina menatap sang suami, saat mobil mereka harus mengantri—menuju tempat parkir. Iapun menatap suaminya dengan gugup. Oh, lihatlah! Pakaian-pakaian yang digunakan orang-orang terlihat sangat mewah, saat Kushina pun bisa dibilang tidak memakai pakaian murahan. Tetapi, lihat cara jalan orang-orang itu. Mereka memasuki area pesta dengan penuh kepercayadirian.

"Apa benar kali ini, kau diundang, Sayang?" tanya Kushina—tidak yakin.

Bukannya menghina sang suami, tetapi baru kali ini dia mendatangi undangan besar seperti ini. Bukan undangan biasa, melainkan undangan yang menyangkut masa depan pangeran kedua. Ugh, pastinya akan banyak jenis yang memiliki kelas atas hadir di pesta ini. Mereka semua pasti datang ke pesta ini bukan seperti dirinya yang hanya ikut meramaikan, kebanyakan orang-orang datang ke pesta ini untuk memperoleh keuntungan bisa berbesanan dengan salah satu anggota istana.

"Hmmm ya. Tidak salah lagi. Di undangan itu tertera namaku, kan?" ucap Minato sembari mengelus pipi Kushina yang memerah.

Kushina memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum mendesah pelan. "Aaaaahhh akhirnya aku bisa melihat pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh istana," Kushina berusaha menenangkan diri.

Naruto yang duduk di bangku belakang tersenyum mengejek. "Syukur ya Kaa-san, akhirnya impian besar Kaa-san tercapai," ucap Naruto.

Kushina menatap sang anak dengan pandangan kesal. "Entah kenapa setiap kau berbicara selalu terdengar menyebalkan seperti Pamanmu, Anakku," sindir Kushina, pada sang anak yang selalu mengingatkannya pada salah satu saudaranya.

"Dan akupun tidak jauh tampan seperti Pamanku," narsis Naruto sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Kaa-san? Apakah aku sudah siap untuk mendapatkan gadis tercantik di tempat ini dan mengalahkan pangeran-pangeran istana itu?" Naruto memamerkan pakaian formal yang ternyata sudah dipersiapkan ayahnya, sama halnya dengan baju ibunya.

Kushina menatap sang anak. Kushina tidak dapat memungkiri jika anaknya sungguh mempesona di umurnya yang masih terbilang sangat muda. Rambut, dan mata yang mewarisi sang ayah membuat Naruto terlihat sangat menawan. Apabila Naruto tersenyum, siapapun bisa terpikat dengan senyuman itu. Bukan hanya itu, sifat Naruto yang mudah bergaul, membuatnya cepat disukai oleh orang lain. Kushina sendiri—jika bukan ibu Naruto—akan menilai, Naruto merupakan anak paling menarik di dunia ini.

"Naruto, tolong, jangan bertindak konyol," tapi Kushina tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto terlalu percaya diri dan bertindak konyol di depan orang-orang. Ia terlalu tahu siapa Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengecup pipi Kushina. "Ayo, kita turun, Kaa-san cantik!" katanya, ketika dia sadar, Minato telah berhasil memakirkan mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto sangat takjub melihat suasana pesta ini. Bukan hanya dekor mewah saja yang dipamerkan oleh pihak istana, melainkan orang-orang yang diundang oleh pihak istana. Tidak satu atau dua kali Naruto melihat para omega yang berasal dari kalangan artis memasuki area pesta yang diadakan di lantai terbawah hotel ini, melainkan berkali-kali. Bukan artis saja, orang-orang yang selalu muncul di berita yang ditonton ibunya pun turut hadir di tempat ini. Ya, pesta ini begitu mewah, sehingga para wartawan pun turut meliput acara ini secara langsung.

"A—apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apakah di sini sedang diadakan konser Boyband dari negeri seberang?" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan takjub. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan makanan apa yang disajikan oleh pihak istana. Pastinya makanan itu akan membuat dirinya melayang—terlalu menikmati.

Kedua mata Naruto teralihkan pada banyak sosok yang seumurannya sedang mengantri dengan dikawal oleh orang tua mereka. Anak-anak itu terlihat menahan sakit, berwajah pucat pasi, saat darah diambil dari tangan mereka. Di sisi lain, Naruto pun melihat kumpulan orang-orang yang akan memasuki suatu ruangan. Untuk apa ruangan itu? Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, penasaran. Sepertinya, ruangan itu sama pentingnya dengan pengambilan darah itu.

"Mereka sedang memastikan kategori mereka secara spesifik," tiba-tiba Minato menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kedua matanya fokus pada sosok anak yang darahnya sedang diambil oleh salah satu petugas medis kerajaan.

Dari ucapan ayahnya, Naruto menangkap jika para omega, atau beta sedang melakukan tes yang lebih dalam. Ah, Naruto pikir selama ini, tes seperti itu hanya diperuntukan untuk para alfa karena status secara spesifik sangat dibutuhkan alfa untuk lingkungan pekerjaan mereka. Naruto menerawang. Ia cukup kagum dengan pihak istana. Mereka pasti sudah menentukan kategori yang terbaik untuk pangeran-pangeran mereka. Melihat cara mereka menyeleksi, pihak istana pasti menginginkan omega atau beta terbaik untuk pangeran kedua.

"Hahahaa, aku kira di dunia ini hanya alfa saja yang dimasukan ke dalam kategori," Naruto hanya terkekeh, tidak dapat berkomentar apapun dengan peristiwa hebat ini. Bayangkan, anak-anak dari orang hebat itu rela mengantri hanya untuk diambil sampelnya. Padahal Naruto yakin tempat seperti ini lebih pantas untuk berpesta yang menyenangkan dibandingkan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Naru-ku ingin mencoba?" Kushina menatap Naruto antusias. Ia cukup berharap anaknya mau di tahun sekarang, walau umur Naruto belum genap 12 tahun.

Naruto tahu, jika semua orang tua ingin sekali memeriksakan kategori anak mereka, semenjak umur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi, sayangnya di umur sepuluh tahun, tes terkadang berakhir meleset karena faktor umur mereka yang masih belum matang; ada kalanya seorang alfa dinyatakan omega, dan sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu, undang-undang lebih menghimbau tes lebih baik dilakukan pada anak umur dua belas tahun, seperti pangeran kedua sekarang. Kemudian, siapapun yang telah melakukan tes tersebut, bisa melakukan pemburuan.

Pemburuan dilakukan bukan semata-mata untuk bersenang-senang. Bagi kalangan atas, pemburuan dilakukan untuk menentukan nasibnya. Bagi kalangan atas omega, semakin cepat mereka menemukan alfa, semakin cepat mereka mempelajari pasangan mereka. Dengan begitu, saat sang omega mengalami heat, sang alfa bisa mempelajari karakter heat omega dengan baik. Dan, apabila mereka melakukan hubungan lebih serius, seperti pernikahan, mereka tidak perlu saling mempelajari kembali karena mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Dengan memiliki alfa, omega pun akan terlindungi. Kemungkinan omega diperlakukan buruk berkurang, jika memiliki alfa. Oleh karena itu, omega berlomba-lomba mencari alfa terbaik untuk mendapatkan perlindungan. Namun, tetap saja, omega yang terbaik yang akan mendapatkan alfa terbaik.

"Untuk apa? Tidak bisa masak, pemalas, menyebalkan, sering membuat kesal Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san ingin mempermalukan diri Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada humor.

" Tetapi, jika kategorinya omega tertampan, aku siap mengantri paling depan," Naruto menaruh jari jempol dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, memamerkan jiwa sok kegantengannya.

"Astaga, Naruto…" Kushina tidak habis pikir dengan sifat ajaib anaknya ini.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, kemudian melangkah mundur. Ia ingin berkelana. Siapa tahu, dengan berkeliaran di tempat ini, dia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, dan menjadi obyek gambarnya.

Kushina sadar, jika jiwa petualang anaknya kembali. "Naruto!" tegur Kushina.

"Iya, Kaa-san tercantik?" Naruto menatap Kushina dengan senyuman menawan yang siapapun sulit menolaknya.

"Anak itu…Jangan jauh-jauh. Kita akan bertemu di tempat ini," ucap Kushina, memperingati Naruto.

"Hmmm," Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia memang tidak ada berniat jalan jauh di tengah-tengah ratusan manusia seperti ini.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa tertegun saat setiap orang memaksa anaknya untuk mengetes darah. Ia bersyukur, jika kedua orang tuanya bukanlah orang pemaksa. Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto membayangkan jika dirinya dipaksa seperti itu, ia pasti akan mengamuk. Astaga! Lihatlah, bahkan ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu, dan orang tuanya tetap memaksa untuk memeriksa anaknya. Apakah mereka tamak atau bodoh? Kenapa hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian pangeran kedua, mereka harus memaksa anaknya seperti itu?

"Naruto?!" seseorang menegur Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang berdandan sangat cantik. Oh, ternyata Sakura pun ada di tempat ini. Sakura mengenakan dress berwarna pink selutut. Ia membiarkan rambut sebahunya terurai. Melihat penampilan Sakura, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Seperti biasanya, Sakura manis.

"Sakura?" Naruto membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Astaga. Kau ada di sini, Naruto?" ucap Sakura, tidak percaya Naruto yang biasanya tidak mau datang ke acara apapun hadir di tempat ini.

"Hmm, kebetulan ayahku di undang untuk kali ini," jawab Naruto.

"Ugh," tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluh sambil menyentuh lengannya.

Dahi Naruto mengerut, menatap Sakura khawatir. "Kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja melakukan tes," ucap Sakura dengan bibir mengerut lucu. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Tes kesehatan—bukan tes omega karena sudah jelas aku ini jenis apa," lanjut Sakura, ketika Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya hanya diambil darah saja? Kenapa Sakura terlihat menderita?

"Bukan seperti itu…." Sakura memijat tengkuknya, tiba-tiba kikuk.

"Lalu?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sakura melihat tatapan Naruto, kemudian dia mengerang frustasi. Ugh, kenapa Naruto terlihat menarik dengan balutan pakaian mewah itu. Sial. Padahal Naruto selalu tampil keren pada saat sehari-hari, sekarang dia berpenampilan seperti ini, membuat Sakura sebal. Sakura menggerutu sendiri karena Naruto itu sangat menarik, saat Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu menyadarinya. Narsisnya Naruto hanya dilakukan untuk membuat orang sebal, ketika Naruto sendiri tidak tahu dirinya memang benar-benar tampan. Seandainya Naruto sadar, pasti dia tidak akan berteriak dirinya ini tampan karena dia cukup malu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Bodoh!" Sakura menegur Naruto.

"Lalu, seperti apa? Apa seperti ini?" Naruto memiringkan bibirnya, dan memperdekat langkahnya pada Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Sakura memperingati Naruto.

"Hahahaha…" Naruto pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia memang paling suka menggoda Sakura hingga pipi Sakura merona.

Sakura mendecih. Ia tidak mau berbicara dengan Naruto untuk sementara waktu sampai ide gila terbesit di otaknya. Sakura menatap Naruto antusias. "Naruto, bagaimana jika kau melakukan tes juga?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Naruto, tanpa pikir dua kali.

Sakura memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Sudahlah. Aku ingin tahu hasilnya. Lagipula, tahun ini merupakan masa-masa awal kita berburu kan," ucap Sakura, antusias.

Naruto mendecih. "Sakura, sudah aku katakan, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti acara berburu seperti itu," Naruto menepis tangan Sakura dan berhenti mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, menatap Naruto sebal. "Aku hanya penasaran, spesies macam apa dirimu. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa—LIHATLAH! Entah kenapa orang-orang selalu menatapmu seperti itu," ucap Sakura, sembari menunjuk orang-orang yang menatap Naruto dengan antusias, seolah berkata jika Naruto merupakan… sasaran empuk untuk berburu.

Naruto yang sejak asyik sendiri tidak menyadari tatapan orang-orang sampai Sakura menunjukannya. Ia melihat banyak sekali orang yang menatapnya. Eh, apa penampilannya salah? Tidak. Naruto merasa penampilannya biasa saja dan sesuai dengan tema. Tetapi, kenapa orang-orang memandangnya seperti ini? Apakah orang-orang itu berniat jahat pada dirinya? Tunggu! Naruto menjadi curiga. Jangan-jangan orang-orang ini mengira dirinya omega, atau alfa yang bisa diburu untuk anak mereka? Ugh!

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau ingin mengatakan, kenapa aku begitu menarik?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Astaga, Naruto dan gombalanmu. Mulutmu itu sangat menyebalkan sekali," erang Sakura, frustasi karena setampan-tampannya Naruto, sikap menyebalkannya itu tetap ada.

Naruto tertawa. Ia akhirnya mengalah pada Sakura. "Ya, sudah. Antar aku. Aku akan mencobanya," ucap Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya bukan, jika dia mencoba. Lagipula, jika dia omega atau alfa, ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berburu dan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti orang lain—sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto menunggu untuk diperiksa, Naruto melihat tidak ada satupun anak yang tidak didampingi oleh orang tuanya, kecuali dirinya. Saat seperti ini, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa. Ia merasa dirinya seperti anak hilang, atau anak yang tidak diperhatikan. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang terjadi sebenarnya. Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba melakukan tes, tentu saja tidak memberitahu kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk. Lagipula apapun hasilnya hal tersebut tidak akan berpengaruh pada kehidupan Naruto.

Naruto mendengar jika pemeriksaan kali ini lebih cepat. Negara telah menemukan cara pemeriksaan jenis rakyat mereka dalam waktu lebih cepat, dan metode yang lebih baik. Dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang merasa tersakiti. Tidak ada lagi acara berdebar-debar dari para orang tua untuk menemukan hasil tes. Namun tetap saja, masih ada anak-anak manja yang menangis karena takut dengan jarum atau benda-benda untuk tes itu.

Naruto sedikit terlonjak saat nomor antriannya dipanggil. Ia menatap Sakura yang sejak tadi mendampinginya. Naruto bersama Sakura berdiri di hadapan dokter yang akan memeriksanya. Naruto duduk di hadapan dokter itu, kemudian menyerahkan salah satu tangannya.

"Hai!" sapa sang dokter, menatap Naruto ramah.

"Hai, juga," Naruto menjawab sapaan dokter dengan nada _menyenangkan._

Sang dokter sudah siap mengambil darah Naruto, saat Naruto memasang wajah memelas. "Tolong jangan sakiti aku, Dokter. Aku ini sangat sensitif," rajuk Naruto, agar terdengar manja, ketika Sakura merasa ingin muntah.

Sejak kapan Naruto sensitif?

Dengan berlebihannya, Naruto menutup matanya. "Ugh, pasti ini sa—

"Sudah, adik manis," ucap dokter, membuat Naruto berhenti berbicara, kemudian menatap sang dokter yang memiliki jenis beta.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, bingung. "Sudah? Waw, cepat sekali. Terima kasih dokter tampan," puji Naruto, tidak percaya jika pemeriksaan itu berakhir cepat. Iapun pun mendapatkan tawa dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, ketika Sakura yang merasa malu hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam belakang hotel ini.

Dasar, Naruto bodoh!

.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu. Selintas dia melihat sampel yang baru saja diberikannya pada dokter mulai dibawa masuk. Naruto jadi penasaran, akan seperti apa hasilnya? Entah kenapa setelah diperiksa, dia menjadi antusias. Tetapi, lagi-lagi Naruto berpikir, untuk apa dia antusias? Lebih baik Naruto menikmati acara ini, dibandingkan berpikir panjang seperti anak-anak lain. Naruto pun menatap Sakura yang dengan setianya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lalu, kita kemana sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Naruto, berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik di tempat ini.

"Sekarang, kita tunggu saja hasilnya," ucap Sakura yang tahu jika hasil itu akan diperoleh dengan cepat. Ia berharap menjadi orang yang pertama tahu, siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Astaga. Apa yang ada di dalam otak Sakura? Tidakkah Sakura berpikir jika hasil itu bisa saja keluar lama? Naruto menatap ke arah dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya. Iapun melihat dokter itu dihampiri oleh ketiga dokter, dan dua pria berpakaian hitam. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya, telah terjadi ketegangan di antara mereka. Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah? Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di tempat ini.

"Lihatlah tingkah mereka. Misterius sekali. Apa mereka menemukan manusia terjangkit penyakit? Chk, chk, chk," Naruto berdecak, bermaksud membangun lelucon kembali.

"…" Sakura melihat ke arah mereka menatap. Apa maksud si bodoh ini?

"Astaga, mereka melangkah ke arah kita!" tiba-tiba firasat Naruto tidak enak saat orang-orang itu menunjuk ke arah dirinya. "Sakura, katakan sejujurnya, selama ini kau mengidap penyakit apa?!" Naruto memasang wajah panik, masih berpikir jika orang-orang itu pastilah tidak menunjuk ke arah mereka, melainkan ke arah sosok pria di dekat mereka. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Sakura.

Mulut Sakura membuka-tutup. Apa? Si ini bodoh bilang dia berpenyakit?! Ada juga yang berpenyakit itu Naruto. Ia berpenyakit rubah gila!

"Aku tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa, Bodoh!" apabila mereka tidak ada di tempat resmi seperti ini, Sakura sudah menjitak kepala Naruto. Tetapi, kenapa orang-orang itu benar-benar melangkah kemari.

"Tapi kenapa—

"Permisi, dimana orangtuamu, Nak?" dokter yang mengambil sampel darah Naruto, serta kedua orang berpakaian hitam itu menatap Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, dimana orang tua—

"Dirimu, Nak," dengan tergesa-gesa dokter itu meminta Naruto untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh, aku?" tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Dokter itu mengangguk cepat.

Uh.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu keberadaan orang tuanya berhubung firasatnya tidak enak. Tetapi, dia terpaksa harus mencari kedua orang tuanya, berhubung dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Naruto pun melihat sosok kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan pria berambut seperti nanas. Naruto menunjuk kedua orang tuanya pada orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun pada Naruto, orang-orang itu melangkah ke arah Kushina dan Minato.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa mematung bingung. Kemudian Naruto terkekeh bodoh.

"Sepertinya akulah yang terjangkit penyakit," ucap Naruto—terdengar tegar, ketika Sakura menatap Naruto datar. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sakura, dan menangis tidak jelas dipundak Sakura.

"Huweeee bagaimana ini? Huweeeee…. Aku masih ingin hidup dan menggambar pemandangan dua gunung dengan sawah di sisi kiri dan kanannya," ucap Naruto, tidak jelas.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Please, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

Naruto semakin mengeluarkan suara tangisannya yang lebih terdengar kera sedang muntah di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan lupa gambar rumah petaninya," kekeh Sakura, yang kali ini ikut ambil andil dalam lelucon Naruto. Di dalam hatinya pun Sakura berharap sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja. Walau Naruto menyebalkan, tetapi Sakura sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

Kushina dan Minato saling bertatapan saat anak semata wayang mereka menatap mereka berdua dengan khawatir. Kushina tidak menyangka anaknya akan memeriksakan dirinya. Ish, jika tadi tahu Naruto akan memeriksa diri, Kushina pasti akan mendampinginya seperti ibu-ibu lain. Tetapi, bukan itu poinnya sekarang. Kushina tidak menyangka akan didatangi oleh salah satu pengawal istana, dan diminta keterangan. Ia tidak menyangka, anaknya bisa berada di salah satu kamar yang disiapkan oleh pihak istana.

Kushina sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sampel yang dimiliki oleh anaknya. Kushina hanya mendapatkan keterangan dari para pemeriksa sampel, beberapa sampel yang diperiksa mereka jatuh secara cerobohnya, dan salah satunya merupakan sampel Naruto. Ya, semua terjadi seperti biasa. Para pemeriksa sampel itu siap terkena marah dan pemecatan, ketika mereka mulai berniat membersihkan ceceran darah. Namun, hal aneh telah terjadi. Salah satu darah yang tercecer bersifat tidak biasa dibandingkan darah pada umumnya, membuat semua para dokter dan peneliti penasaran.

"Kaa-san!" Kushina yang pucat-pasi menatap kembali Naruto.

Kushina memeluk Naruto gemas. "Ughhh, baby! Kenapa kau bersedih?" tanyanya, ketika ekspresi Naruto sangat cemas. Kali ini, Naruto tidak main-main. Ia takut, dirinya mengalami sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku terkena penyakit, kan, Kaasan? Dan dokter sudah berbicara padamu?" tanya Naruto, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Huweeee…" tangis buaya Naruto.

"Cup, cup, cup semua akan baik-baik saja," Kushina menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Jangan menangis, nanti ketampananmu hilang."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Kushina, tangisan Naruto berhenti seketika. Ia mengurai pelukannya, dan merapihkan rambutnya, bersikap tampan kembali. "Benar juga," seketika sifat sok kegantengan Naruto kembali.

"….." Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa saling tatap.

Anak siapa, manusia di hadapan mereka ini?

Kushina menghela nafas. Waktu bercanda telah habis. Kini ia harus serius. "Naruto, Kaa-san ingin berbicara padamu," Kushina menatap Naruto serius, membuat Naruto bingung, tidak biasanya, Kushina menatapnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Calon terpilih? A—apa itu sejenis makanan?" teriak Naruto, berlebihan. Untung saja mereka berada di dalam kamar hotel berbintang lima yang kedap suara. Sehingga suara tujuh oktaf Naruto tidak terdengar keluar.

Naruto tidak percaya, di dalam hotel semewah ini, ia harus memperdebatkan kebebasannya. Ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya. Astaga! Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya, jika dibawa ke istana, kemudian mengikuti aturan-aturan istana. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika dirinya yang dicap orang-orang omega harus mengandung! Astaga. Mengandung dari orang asing, di waktu kelak nanti. Naruto pasti bermimpi buruk sekarang ini.

"Naruto…" Kushina berharap Naruto mengerti posisi mereka sekarang.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH ATAU APAPUN! SAMPAI KAPANPUN! APA KAA-SAN LUPA JANJI KAA-SAN PADA DIRIKU?!" histeris Naruto—sikap kekanakannya muncul, menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Kushina.

Kushina menatap Minato, berharap sang suami angkat bicara. Mau bagaimanapun, jika di saat seperti ini, hanya Minato yang bisa menenangkan Naruto.

"Naruto… tenangkan dirimu," pinta Minato, sembari mengsejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Hal ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan," ucap Minato, berharap Naruto bisa memikirkan semuanya dengan pikiran tenang.

Naruto menggeleng ribut. "Aku tidak mau," gumam Naruto, kukuh dengan keputusannya.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang, seolah berkata melewati pandangan itu, 'Bagaimana ini?' Mereka pun akan memberi pengertian lagi pada Naruto, sampai saatnya terdengar ketukan pintu. Kushina segera beranjak ke arah pintu, mengintip dari lubang di tengah pintu itu siapa yang berkunjung ke kamar mereka, sebelum Kushina membuka pintu dengan panik, membungkuk hormat, mempersilahkan sosok yang berdiri di belakang pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia," Kushina mempersilahkan Fugaku yang didampingi tiga pengawal untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Minato yang masih menenangkan Naruto langsung beranjak ke arah Fugaku, kemudian ber _ajoji._ Oh, kenapa Yang Mulia harus datang ke tempat ini, saat Naruto masih belum tenang. Minato hanya berharap anaknya tidak membuat ulah.

"Minato. Aku tidak percaya bisa melihatmu di ruangan ini," ucap Fugaku, menatap kawan lamanya dengan takjub.

"Ya, Yang Mulia," Minato tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap Naruto yang hanya diam saja dengan khawatir.

Fugaku ikut melihat ke arah Naruto. "Jadi, ini putramu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia," ucap Minato. "Lalu, dimana Pangeran ke—

"Yang Mulia, bisakah aku istirahat sejenak aku sungguh lelah," seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun, masuk ke dalam kamar itu, kemudian berdiri di samping ayahnya, menatap sang ayah dengan raut wajah lelah.

Fugaku mengelus kepala sang anak. "Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Sekarang temui anaknya sahabat lama ayahmu ini dulu," bujuk Fugaku yang tahu anaknya sudah terlalu banyak bekerja di hari ini.

"Ha-ah, semua dikatakan kawan lama oleh Yang mulia," desah anak tersebut, dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ka—kau?" suara Naruto mengintruksi perbincangan di antara anak itu, dan sang kaisar. Ia mencuri perhatian seluruh orang di tempat itu.

Minato yang sadar, jika sejak tadi dia melupakan Naruto fokus kembali pada anak semata wayangnya. Sepertinya ini saatnya dia meminta maaf pada sahabat kecilnya. "Yang Mulia, maaf atas kelancangan saya, tetapi sepertinya putra saya, Naruto, belum si—

"Apakah dia pangeran kedua, Kaasan, tousan?" tatapan Naruto yang sejak tadi fokus pada sosok anak yang tengah memandangnya juga, kini berubah pada Kushina dan Minato.

"Eh?" Kushina dan Minato mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apakah dia pangeran kedua yang sedang melakukan pemburuan?" tanya Naruto lagi, memastikan tidak salah orang.

"Iya, Sayang. Dia Pangeran kedua," ucap Kushina, dengan raut wajah nyaman. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Tatapan Naruto kembali pada bocah di hadapannya. Ia meneliti bocah di hadapannya dari atas hingga bawah tanpa peduli sang kaisar pun melihat gerak-geriknya. Naruto tersenyum misterius dan mendekat ke arah bocah itu.

"Hei," sapa Naruto.

"…." Bocah yang masih terpukau dengan kehadiran Naruto hanya bisa menatap bodoh Naruto. Ia tidak percaya bocah—yang berharap dia temui lagi—kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Ah, bahkan terlalu merindukan bocah berambut pirang ini, ia selalu memandangi gambar Naruto—yang sudah dipajang di kamarnya—itu setiap malam.

GRAP!

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk bocah di hadapannya dengan erat. Seolah mereka berdua adalah kawan lama yang tidak bertemu dengan bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya, dia menemukannya. Akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dia inginkan. Sosok yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap saatnya. Naruto memeluk semakin erat, bocah didekapannya, enggan untuk melepaskan sosok yang berhasil telah merenggut perhatiannya.

"Aku calon pendampingmu. Aku omega tercantik di Jepang ini, seperti Kaasan," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba memproklamasikan jenisnya yang masih diteliti.

"Salam kenal, Yang Mulia. Aku pandai memasak, dan siap mengurangi sifat menyebalkanku," ucap Naruto dengan seenak perutnya, terdengar berbohong untuk mempromosikan diri.

"Senang bisa mendampingimu untuk seumur hidup," Naruto pun tersenyum bahagia—senyuman yang tidak pernah hadir dikehidupannya, membuat Minato merasa tidak enak untuk memisahkan dua anak anaknya dan pangeran kedua, walau sifat Naruto sangat tidak sopan.

Kushina merasa pusing seketika karena anaknya selalu penuh kejutan dan melakukan segalanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Sa—Sayang kepalaku pusing. Topang aku. Topang aku," ucap Kushina, terhuyung-huyung. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia katakan pada sang kaisar, ketika sang kaisar merasa tidak enak pada para pengawalnya yang juga menyaksikan kejadian ini.

"Ah, kolestrolku. Ah, sakit," keluh Kushina, ketika Minato hanya bisa menopangnya.

Bocah yang sejak tadi hanya terkejut, mulai bereaksi. Merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya, secara perlahan, tangan bocah ini bergerak, membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia mengecup pundak Naruto, kemudian menghirup aroma Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke—panggil aku itu saja," balas Sasuke, membuat seluruh rahang orang di tempat ini nyaris terjatuh, bahkan sang kaisar sekalipun, tidak percaya Sasuke yang sejak tadi bersikap dingin pada calon lainnya, menyambut hangat Naruto. Menyambut sosok yang tidak terduga kedatangannya.

 _ **Bersambung…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade sibuk mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di atas meja saat kedua mata berbalut kacamata itu menatap serius dua lembar kertas di hadapannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia membaca hasil yang didapatkannya dari tes Naruto, dan hasilnya mengatakan, jika Naruto merupakan sosok yang selama ini belum pernah ditemui oleh Tsunade. Sang beta—Tsunade—berhenti sejenak untuk menatap kertas itu. Fokusnya kini teralihkan pada sepasang manusia yang memiliki hak penuh atas Naruto.

Kushina menatap sekeliling dengan resah. Ia tidak menyangka akan memasuki rumah sakit ini, mengingat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ingin diperiksa jenisnya. Kushina berharap anaknya baik-baik saja, saat Tsunade terus menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja? Mau bagaimanapun Kushina ingin hasil terbaik untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya Tsunade-san?" tanya Kushina, akhirnya kesabaran Kushina mengikis, dan memilih untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu, jika beberapa tahun ini pemerintah sedang melakukan proyek besar-besaran?" Tsunade bertanya balik, membuat sepasang manusia di hadapannya saling menatap.

"Proyek?" beo Kushina.

"Hm," Tsunade mengangguk.

"Nyaris seluruh ahli mulai berpikir jika bukan hanya alfa saja yang bisa dispesifikasi, melainkan kedua jenis lainnya," lanjutnya, membuat Kushina mengangguk mengerti.

"Para ahli telah berhasil menemukan suatu alat dan cara untuk menspesifikasikan beta maupun omega, sehingga orang-orang semakin bisa dikategorikan jenisnya berdasarkan spesifikasi itu. Contohnya saja untuk salah satu pasienku. Pasienku itu memasuki universitas ternama dan berprestasi di jurusan yang dia pilih, walau dia hanya sekadar beta dari keluarga biasa karena dia telah memasuki jurusan yang sesuai dengan spesifikasi dia. Ia memiliki ahli dalam bidang perawatan dan nyatanya dia berhasil," jelas panjang lebar Tsunade.

Kushina hanya kembali menggerakan kepalanya ke atas-bawah saat mendengar penjelasan Tsunade saat Minato memilih untuk diam.

"Sudah banyak contoh berhasil akibat proyek ini dan sekarang proyek ini akan dilakukan pada pihak istana. Untuk pertama kalinya istana menginginkan keturunan dari seorang omega atau beta yang benar-benar cocok untuk anggota istana tersebut. Mereka menginginkan keturunan terbaik di antara terbaik melalui proyek ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil yang diperoleh oleh Naruto?" Kushina yang sejak tadi tidak sabaran sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Tsunade. Ia hanya ingin tahu kabar anaknya.

"Aku cukup terlibat banyak dalam proyek ini. Segala macam jenis spesifikasi telah aku hafal, dimulai dari alfa hingga omega. Aku menghafalnya dengan sangat baik. Oleh karena itu…" Tsunade megantung ucapannya.

"Oleh karena itu..." Kushina semakin cemas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Tsunade memotong ucapannya, seolah menggoda Kushina.

"Aku sangat yakin jika Naruto merupakan seorang omega," Tsunade tersenyum tipis, membuat Kushina mendesah lega, berhubung anaknya sangat menyukai sang pangeran, ia memang berharap anaknya menjadi seorang omega, daripada beta, sebab omega lebih mudah untuk menuruti pasangannya dari beta.

"Ah, begitu, ya…" gumam Kushina sembari memegang tangan suaminya, dan meremas jari-jari tangan Minato yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Akan tetapi…" lagi-lagi Tsunade membuat keadaan menegang.

"Uh?" Kushina memiringkan kepalanya, meminta Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya dengan cara imut yang tidak dia sengaja.

"Spesifikasi yang dimiliki Naruto terbilang tidaklah lazim," ucap Tsunade.

Baik Kushina maupun Minato hanya bisa mematung saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Tsunade. Tidak lazim? Apa yang tidak lazim dari Naruto? Mereka berdua berharap Naruto tidak memiliki suatu penyakit yang membahayakan atau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka bersedih, kemudian menyesal seumur hidup. Kushina dan Minato saling megenggam. Kini mereka berdua saling menguatkan, berharap saat kabar buruk terjadi, mereka berdua masih bisa menatap masa depan anak mereka.

"Tidak lazim?" beo Minato, akhirnya sang suami yang akan bicara.

"Aku sempat mendengar kasus tersebut, saat beberapa sample darah terjatuh. Kami semua mencoba menghubungi semua pihak yang terkait dengan sample darah tersebut, dan kami mengetes ulang satu persatu dari mereka untuk memastikan semuanya. Ya, memang seharusnya kami tidak usah melakukan hal memusingkan seperti itu jika semua sample terlihat biasa saja. Akan tetapi, untuk kasus Naruto…." Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Ada apa dengan anakku?" Kushina mulai jengah saat Tsunade menjelaskan semuanya dengan cara terpotong-potong seperti ini.

"Sample darah yang dimilikinya memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Ikutlah denganku," pinta Tsunade, sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baik Minato dan Kushina terpaksa mengikuti Tsunade karena rasa penasaran mereka. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak akan menyangka akan memasuki rumah sakit khusus pengecekan jenis manusia terbesar di negeri mereka ini, berhubung rumah sakit ini memiliki pasien terbanyak. Mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah saat Tsunade mengajak mereka untuk keluar ruangan, menelusuri lorong, kemudian menjauh dari ruang kerja Tsunade, menuju ke tempat yang mereka tidak ketahui.

.

.

"Di sini merupakan tempat kami meneliti semua. Berjuta-juta sample dikirimkan dari seluruh dunia untuk kami lihat. Kami melakukan berbagai macam tes untuk mengetahui setiap perbedaan di antara sample darah tersebut," Tsunade menjelaskan semua hal yang dilihat oleh Minato dan Kushina selagi Tsunade memandu sepasang suami-istri ini ke suatu tempat yang ingin dia perlihatkan.

Kushina mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Awal perjalanannya disuguhkan oleh para dokter dan suster yang mondar-mandir, masuk satu-persatu ruangan di dalam gedung ini. Sesekali ia melihat pasien yang diperiksa oleh para suster. Lambat-laun, mereka memasuki area ke tempat lebih sepi. Area tersebut hanya berbentuk lorong yang terdiri dari bermacam-macam foto manusia serta keterangan spesies pada manusia di dalam foto itu. Menurut Tsunade, foto-foto manusia terkenal itu dipajang untuk mengingatkan spesies apa saja yang paling banyak membuat dunia ini berubah.

Alfa—itulah jawabannya, berhubung banyak sekali alfa yang menjadi politikus kemudian berakhir menjadi seorang pemimpin.

"Kemarilah!" tatapan Kushina pada foto laki-laki berambut putih yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya, dan merupakan seorang penemu terkenal teralihkan pada pintu di hadapannya, saat Tsunade meminta dirinya untuk mendekat.

Tsunade mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada pembaca sidik jari, kemudian pintu di hadapan mereka bertiga terbuka. Pintu di hadapan Minato dan Kushina mengingat sepasang suami istri ini akan film-film ber-genre fantasy atau scient.

Keadaan di balik pintu sangat gelap. Namun, saat mereka bertiga menginjakan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi cerah. Kushina menatap ke bawah. Ia melihat tangga terbuat dari alumunim membantunya untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Bersama dengan sang suami, Kushina melangkahkan hatinya secara hati-hati sebelum berpijak kembali ke lantai, dan mengikuti Tsunade ke suatu ruangan kembali.

DRAG!

Pintu di hadapan Minato dan Kushina terbuka.

Kushina terperangah saat melihat kesibukan di dalam salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung ini. Ia tidak percaya akan terdapat aktivitas menakjubkan di ruang bawah tanah suatu rumah sakit. Kushina mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Ia melihat berderet-deret tabung sibuk diteliti, dan berpuluh-puluh peneliti sibuk bekerja. Kushina melihat isi di dalam tabung yang tersusun rapih di dalam suatu kulkas transparan. Eh, bukankah itu sample? Kushina mengamati tabung itu, hingga dia melihat setiap tabung itu terdapat namanya. Fix, tabung itu memang sample! Jadi, ini tempat semua peneliti meneliti jenis beserta spesifikasi manusia di muka bumi ini.

"Ini hebat," gumam Kushina dan mendapat anggukan dari Minato.

Tsunade tersenyum. Memang semua orang akan seperti ini saat pertama kali masuk ke tempat ini. Begitu juga dengan Tsunade. "Tentu saja tempat ini merupakan tempat paling hebat karena sample-sample yang berada di tempat ini berasal dari seluruh dunia," ucap Tsunade membuat Kushina terperangah.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Kushina.

"Hmm… apakah kita akan melihat sample Naruto?" Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencari sample Naruto saat Minato terkikik geli, melihat gelagat istrinya yang begitu semangat. Mana mungkin istrinya bisa melihat sample Naruto di antara sample yang jumlahnya begitu banyak seperti ini. Ya mana mungkin kecuali darah Naruto berbeda dari darah manusia.

"Sebelah sini," Tsunade menunjuk suatu tempat yang terlihat menyendiri di antara tempat sample lainnya. Tempat itu berada di rak pendingin yang bertulisan 'Search'.

Tsunade mengambil sarung tangan karet, pencapit, kemudian ia membawa botol pendingin dan membuka lemari pendingin di hadapannya. Ia memasukan salah satu sample di dalam lemari untuk ke dalam botol pendingin, dan mengajak Kushina, Minato ke suatu tempat. Mereka berdua diajak ke dalam ruangan paling terpojok di tempat ini. Tempat yang cukup dingin. Mereka diminta untuk berdiri berjajar di depan mikroskop digital.

Tsunade meneliti sample serta mikroskop tersebut sebelum meminta Minato untuk melihat. "Coba lihatlah sample yang ini," perintahnya.

Minato memejamkan sebelah matanya, kemudian melihat sample tersebut melalu mikroskop yang disiapkan Tsunade.

"Saat aku menyampurkan darah omega, dengan alfa ini, darah mereka akan berubah warna," ucap Tsunade, mulai menjelaskan kembali.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?" dahi Kushina mengerut, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar kabar ini. Ia memang pernah mendengar kabar selintingan jika semua darah-darah di dalam tubuh manusia bisa lebih dispesifikasikan, tetapi dia belum pernah mendengar hal seperti ini.

"Itulah kehebatan dari spesies kita," Tsunade berucap bangga.

"Dan…"

Tsunade mengganti sample tersebut dengan sample yang baru.

"Tanpa kita ketahui, mereka seperti hidup. Mungkinlah ini yang membuat karakter omega, alfa, dan beta bisa dibedakan. Spesies kita memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Terlebih saat dicampur antara satu dengan lainnya. Di saat darah omega A dicampur dengan alfa A, mereka bisa memiliki bau, berubah warna, bahkan melakukan keunikan yang lainnya," ucap Tsunade membuat Kushina terperangah. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut. Waw. Ternyata masih banyak hal yang manusia belum temukan, bahkan di tubuh manusia itu sendiri.

"Menakjubkan," gumam Kushina, dan Minato mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, untuk Naruto…" Tsunade menunjuk mikroskop itu.

"Aku campurkan darah pangeran kedua dan sample 1069SN— _kepunyaan Naruto_ ," Tsunade mulai meneteskan darah yang dia bawa di dalam tabung.

Minato tidak melihat apapun perbedaan yang terjadi saat darah pangeran kedua dan Naruto saat disatukan. Darah tersebut terlihat normal. Tidak berubah warna, memiliki bau khas, atau apapun. Eh, apa yang terjadi? Apakah darah Naruto tidak normal? Minato merasa khawatir, sedangkan Kushina lebih khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Minato yang menegang.

"Apabila dilihat secara biasa, kita tidak akan pernah menemukan keunikan di dalam darah ini. Ia tidak akan merubah warnanya atau melakukan tindakan agresif apapun saat dicampurkan. Akan tetapi…" Tsunade menatap Kushina dan Minato bergiliran.

"Jika kita menyampurkan darah pangeran kedua dengan Naruto, kemudian menyampurkan darah yang lainnya lagi…lihatlah!" Tsunade menyampurkan darah yang berbeda dengan kedua darah itu, dan meminta Minato untuk memperhatikan sample itu secara baik-baik.

Minato menanti apa yang terjadi pada sample anaknya. Awalnya sample itu terlihat biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik. Namun, lambat laun, ia melihat terjadi dua grup di antara tiga darah yang seharusnya bercampur itu. Minato merasa salah satu darah yang dicampurkan itu diasingkan. Darah siapa yang diasingkan? Apa darah Naruto, atau darah siapa? Minato menatap Tsunade, meminta Tsunade untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Kushina menggeser Minato untuk menyingkir. Ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi suaminya yang berwarna-warni. Ia ingin melihat semuanya sendiri.

"Darah siapa yang terasingkan?" tanya Minato, dengan suara dalam.

Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Darah Naruto membentuk suatu barikade agar darah yang pertama kali dicampur dengan darahnya tidak tersentuh dengan darah lain. Dengan kata lain, kandungan darah Naruto dengan uniknya membentuk suatu perlindungan," jelas Kushina.

"Apa?!" teriak Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Darah macam apa itu?

Posesif?!

"Darah yang setia dan mengikat, bukan? Darah tersebut sama sekali tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh darah yang sudah dicampur dengannya," Tsunade menatap sisa sample Naruto yang masih di dalam tabung itu lekat-lekat.

"Astaga.." gumam Kushina sembari ikut menatap darah itu.

Kushina berpikir sejenak. Dari ucapan Tsunade, bukankah darah Naruto terdengar baik? Darah tersebut bisa menjadi lambang setia pada pasangannya. Darah tersebut tidak bereaksi apapun, tetapi bereaksi hanya pada satu darah. Kushina tersenyum dalam diamnya. Ia bangga pada anak semata wayangnya. Anaknya memang menakjubkan. Penuh kejutan. Anaknya selalu bisa membanggakan dirinya, walau Kushina tidak meminta lebih seperti ini.

"Bukankah hal tersebut bagus suamiku? Naruto pastinya akan sangat setia dan berbakti pada Pangeran kedua," ucap Kushina. Tidak ada yang membahagiakan bagi seorang orang tua, jika anaknya akan menjadi anak yang bisa membahagiakan seseorang kelak nanti.

Berbeda dengan Kushina, ekspresi Minato terlihat mengeras. Kali ini ia tidak mengiyakan ucapan Kushina sama sekali.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Jangan lupakan yang kita bahas di sini adalah salah satu calon pasangan anggota istana. Seluruh dunia ini tahu, anggota istana harus mendapatkan segalanya yang terbaik," Tsunade berhasil membuat senyuman Kushina terhapus.

"Alih-alih menikahi pangeran kedua, Naruto malah menggeser kedudukan tuan putri pertama—calon putra mahkota," ucap misterius Tsunade membuat wajah Kushina pucat-pasi.

"A—apa?" gumam Kushina, meminta penjelasan dari Tsunade.

"Kehidupan istana tidaklah sesederhana itu, Kushina-san. Istana tidaklah bisa dianggap senaif itu," jelas Tsunade dengan suara rendah dan ekspresi iba pada sepasang suami istri di hadapannya.

"Naruto terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan menjadi pihak tidak dianggap," ucap Tsunade.

"Bahkan dengan darah seperti ini, dia lebih berharga daripada menjadi sosok kedua atau ketiga di dalam istana. Terlalu sayang untuk dibiarkan. Sangat terlalu disayangkan," lanjutnya, membuat jantung Kushina mencelos seketika, tidak menyangka keberuntungan anaknya bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"…."

Sasuke tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari bocah yang duduk di sampingnya. Dari sudut manapun, Naruto terlihat menawan, bahkan di saat terdiam seperti ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan calon pendamping seperti Naruto. Ia berharap bisa terus bersama dengan Naruto saat hasil keluar nanti. Ia berharap Naruto memang menjadi teman seumur hidupnya. Sasuke sangat yakin jika Naruto teman seumur hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah mati karena bosan.

Kedua anak ini sejak tadi menanti hasil sample Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke meminta pada ayahnya jika dia ingin menemani Naruto di lobby rumah sakit, sehingga area rumah sakit terpaksa dipenuhi oleh para penjaga. Namun, beginilah sikap keras kepala Sasuke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang cocok dengan dirinya mengerjakan sendiri begitu saja. Ia akan memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya, bahkan jodohnya sekalipun. Jika perlu, ia akan memaksakan Naruto untuk bersamanya, jika hal buruk terjadi. Tetapi, mudah-mudahan semua baik-baik saja.

"HA!" tawa tidak jelas Naruto, tiba-tiba. Rasa bosan menanti di sofa lobby, membuat dia ingin meganggu Sasuke.

"Hn?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, hingga giginya yang rapih terlihat jelas, membuat Sasuke semakin tajub. "Aku tidak percaya akan menjadi salah satu anggota istana," ucap Naruto, terdengar semangat. "Ne, ne, ne, Yang Mulia. Sebutan apa yang cocok untukku di istana?" tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke nyaris meledak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan bertanya seperti ini dengan penuh percaya diri. Hahaha. Bagaimana jika hasil yang diperoleh Naruto salah, dan Sasuke tidak bisa bersama Naruto? Sasuke membayangkan ekspresi narsis Naruto akan menghilang. Tidak. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Sasuke yakin jika Naruto memang pasangannya dan hal tersebut tidak tergantikan! Persetan dengan narsisnya Naruto.

"Dayang Naru?" goda Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar turunan ayahnya.

Senyuman Naruto menghilang. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal. Tidak disangka menunggu di lobby rumah sakit berduaan bersama Sasuke ternyata cukup menyebalkan. "Issshhhhh apa aku terlihat sebagai sosok yang harus melayani orang-orang? Ayolah, aku ini terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang dayang. Bagaimana jika aku dipanggil pangeran?" Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya, bermaksud memperlihatkan aura kegantengannya.

"Tidak mungkin," Sasuke menggeleng, menanggapi ucapan Naruto santai.

"Eh, kenapa?" kedua mata Naruto mengerjap.

Kenapa tidak mungkin dia dipanggil pangeran, saat dia begitu tampan?

Pikir Naruto yang over percaya diri.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, melihat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian tersenyum miring. "Karena tugasmu untuk melahirkan anakku, Dobe. Bukan untuk membuahi orang," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mematung sebentar. Maksudnya dia tidak boleh dipanggil pangeran karena dia akan melahirkan anak itu apa? Apa hubungannya panggilan dengan melahirkan anak? Naruto semakin tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke. Tetapi, melihat ekspresi Sasuke, kenapa Naruto menjadi kesal? Ugh. Sebenarnya, apa begitu susah memanggil dirinya pangeran? Bukankah dia akan memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan Sasuke, jika memasuki istana?

"Intinya aku ingin dipanggil pangeran. Aku pangeran ketiga. Pangeran ketiga, Pangeran kedua—Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Naruto, mulai memaksa, dan berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka tertawa ketika sikap Naruto begitu menggemaskan.

"…." Sasuke mendengus jengah saat Naruto berhasil membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan interaksi dirinya dan Naruto. Ia tidak suka menarik perhatian.

"Coba panggil aku Yang Mulia," lanjut Naruto, membuat Sasuke nyaris mengangakan mulutnya, jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha.

Yang benar saja.

Apa si dobe ini tidak sadar diri?

Tetapi…

Sasuke selalu senang mengikuti alur main Naruto.

"Baiklah yang mulia tuan putri, apapun untukmu," ucap Sasuke, dengan nada meledek dan senyuman superiornya.

"Tu—tuan putri?" Naruto membeo, dengan ekspresi kecewa. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kerutan di dahi semakin banyak.

"Apa mak—maksud—

"Tuan putri tampan. Sangat tampan. Aku menyukaimu," tidak tega melihat ekspresi kecewa Naruto, Sasuke meralat ucapannya. Ia mencubit pipi Naruto, bermaksud mengembalikan tawa Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, sebal. "Mana ada tuan putri tampan!"

"Ada," jawab santai Sasuke.

"Eh? Siapa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, lucu. Ia penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dirimu!" tunjuk Sasuke, dengan kekehan menyebalkan.

Naruto mengerang. "Kau benar-benar sulit sekali mengakui diriku ini memang pantas jadi pangeran," keluh Naruto yang membuat Sasuke nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal jika dia tidak melihat ibu dan ayah Naruto mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras.

Sasuke mengamati ekspresi sepasang suami istri Namikaze. Ia berharap kedua orang tua Naruto akan memberi kabar baik pada mereka. Sasuke sangat berharap, hingga ia bersumpah jika bukan Naruto yang menjadi calonnya, ia tidak akan pernah menikah. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang saat sepasang suami-istri itu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Ekspresi apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke tidak dapat membaca raut wajah pasangan ini? Apa semua baik-baik saja, atau Sasuke harus merengek pada ayahnya agar diizinkan berpasangan dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Minato, berbasa-basi, ketika dia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan di atas sofa dan serius berbicara, hingga dunia seolah milik mereka berdua.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! Bagaimana tesnya?!" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran. Ia menatap Kushina antusias.

Minato dan Kushina saling menatap dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" Naruto mulai takut ketika kedua orang tuanya begitu tegang.

"Positif. Naru akan dibawa ke area istana," ucap Kushina dengan senyuman tipis. Ia mengelus surai pirang anaknya, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas lega, tanpa menyadari raut wajah Minato dan Kushina yang berubah pilu.

 **Clothes Have no Gender**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+—M**

 **Genre: Action, drama, criminal, hurt/comfort, romance, family, friendship**

 **Pairing: Sasuke and Naruto**

 **Other Cast: Pain, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara**

 **Warn: AU, OmegaVerse, OOC, M for Criminal themes, Bad language, School life, and other.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk kebutuhkan materiil.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Me present for 2017.**

"Ish, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku lagi, sih?"

Naruto menatap sedih telepon wireless di tangannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura, tetapi gadis itu masih saja tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya, padahal sudah setahun lebih Naruto mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura. Menghubungi tanpa menyerah, walau Sakura terus menyampakannya seperti orang Naruto ini orang bodoh sedunia.

Semua ini berawal dari kabar yang beredar jika Naruto calon terpilih untuk pangeran kedua. Saat itu, Naruto masih masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan status barunya. Ia masih suka melukis. Ia masih suka menyendiri sembari menghayal gambar apa yang akan dia lukis. Ia masih senang duduk menyendiri. Ia bahkan masih ingin mengobrol dengan teman baiknya, termasuk Sakura, dan bergaul tanpa memandang status. Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang seperti biasanya. Namun, perubahan terjadi teman-teman di sekitarnya.

Tidak seperti saat Naruto masih menjadi seorang Naruto, seluruh orang menatapnya biasa saja. Adapun menatapnya berlebihan, ketika orang itu menyukai dirinya, seperti Hinata. Saat status Naruto berubah, orang-orang mulai terlihat segan pada dirinya. Bahkan saat Naruto membuat kesalahan, guru tidak berani menghukumnya, dan Naruto terbebas tugas-tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Naruto, seperti tugas piket.

Bukan itu saja!

Naruto terpaksa tidak mengikuti kelas olahraga saat guru olahraga takut Naruto terluka saat mengikuti pelajaran tersebut. Padahal, Naruto tidak peduli terluka seperti apapun. Dia ini bukan tuan putri. Dia ini bukan orang lemah. Dia ini kuat dan bisa melakukan apapun layaknya laki-laki, walau statusnya sudah meningkat menjadi calon pasangan pangeran kedua.

Apa Naruto senang?

Sama sekali tidak.

Saat pertama kali, Naruto hanya bersikap biasa saja, sebab Naruto berpikir jika lambat-laun orang-orang pasti kembali bersikap semula pada dirinya. Namun, seiring waktu orang-orang masih saja bersikap seperti itu pada dirinya, walau Naruto mencoba untuk mendekati mereka semua. Orang-orang seolah sungkan dan takut menyinggung Naruto. Orang-orang itu seolah merasa Naruto tidak pantas berbicara dengan mereka. Bahkan, perubahan sikap pun terjadi pada Sakura.

Semenjak status Naruto tersebar, Sakura sulit sekali ditemui. Sakura yang berisik dan selalu meganggu dirinya setiap jam istirahat tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Adapun saat Naruto secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sakura, Sakura seolah bersikap tidak mengenal dirinya. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa Sakura merasa sakit hati dengan Naruto yang menjadi terpilih? Naruto selalu mencoba berbicara dengan Sakura, tetapi sampai Naruto akhirnya diminta pihak istana untuk pindah, Naruto tetap tidak bisa berbicara Sakura.

Bahkan Naruto hanya berpamitan melewati secarik kertas saat Naruto bertamu ke rumah Sakura, dan Sakura tetap tidak mau menemuinya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap jendela kamar Sakura yang pernah dia kunjungi saat bermain ke rumah ini. Semua hal tersebut membuat jantung Naruto berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan perpisahan menyakitkan seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak mengharapkan!

Naruto pun pergi dari kampung halamannya ke tempat sang pangeran tanpa ada sambutan atau ucapan selamat tinggal dari siapapun. Naruto seolah bukan sosok yang berasal dari tempat ini. Naruto seolah bukan sosok yang diterima di tempat itu. Naruto menjadi sangat asing di tempatnya, hingga dia cukup bersyukur bisa pergi istana dan memperoleh kehidupan baru di tempat itu.

"Naruto, makan dulu, Nak!" lamunan Naruto yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya terusik. Ia baru saja pindah hari ini, dan tugasnya membereskan barang-barang di kamarnya.

"Iya Kaa-san," ucap Naruto. "Aku membereskan pakaianku dulu," Naruto cepat-cepat memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Iapun akan melangkah keluar kamar saat Naruto mendengar suara benda membentu kaca jendelanya.

Tuk!

Naruto menatap heran jendela itu.

Tuk!

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Naruto yakin batu kecil lah yang membentur jendelanya.

"Chk," decak Naruto. Siapa orang mengusilinya di malam hari seperti ini.

Tuk!

Naruto membuka tirai bertepatan dengan satu batul kecil mengenai kaca jendelanya.

Naruto membuka kaca jendelanya. Iapun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat sesosok bocah yang seharusnya tidak ada di tempat ini, kini berdiri di bawah kamarnya. Sosok tersebut memakai pakaian tebal karena cuaca malam ini begitu dingin. Tidak mau membuat sang pangeran membeku, Naruto cepat-cepat membuka kaca jendelanya, dan sang pangeran langsung menaiki pohon di depan kamar Naruto, kemudian duduk di dahan besar yang bertepatan di depan kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kabur lagi?" ucap jengah Naruto. Ia sudah cukup tahu sikap sang pangeran yang selalu kabur dari istana dengan mudahnya.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah meloncat ke arah jendela kamar Naruto, hingga di hinggap di bingkai, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Kissu!" nyengir Sasuke sembari mengulurkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto merotasi kedua bola matanya.

"Daripada seperti itu, mending kau meminta bantuanku untuk masuk," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ish, istri macam apa, suaminya baru datang tidak diberi ciuman," sindirnya, seolah seorang suami yang baru pulang kerja saja.

Naruto mendengus. Ia menyingkir ke samping, memberi ruang untuk Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa sebegitu tampannya aku, hingga kau tidak bisa berpisah dariku hanya sedetik saja," Naruto tersenyum miring, bermaksud menggoda Sasuke.

Namun…

"Benar. Di dalam pikiranku selalu terbesit namamu," Sasuke mengiyakan ucapan Naruto dengan baik, membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Dasar Pangeran jelek," gumam Naruto.

Naruto menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya. Setelah mereka kenal cukup lama, mereka mulai paham dengan sikap masing-masing. Bahkan, Sasuke semakin pandai membalas kenarsisan Naruto, atau membuat Naruto kesal. Sasuke pun tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Sasuke patut berbangga diri karena dirinyalah yang bisa membuat Naruto seperti ini. Hanya dirinya. Tidak ada siapapun!

Hmm…

"DAMN!" seru Naruto, tiba-tiba, menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"A—apa?" teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke shock. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa anak ini selalu berteriak tiba-tiba.

"I am handsome!" ucap Naruto sembari menaruh jari jempol dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu. Ia menyeringai menyebalkan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, kemudian…

"Oh, NO!" teriak Sasuke, pura-pura shock, sembari menatap Naruto.

"Hmmm?" Naruto memasang ekspresi bingung—tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Sasuke tadi.

"I AM MORE HANDSOME THAN YOU!" teriak Sasuke, sembari mengikuti gaya Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang, sekaligus menghentakan kakinya. Kalah.

"Hahahaha…" tawa Sasuke, ketika kemarahan Naruto begitu lucu. Ia meloncat ke dalam kamar Naruto, kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto. "Sini!" pinta Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto erat.

"Apa?" Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan memberikan ciuman untukku?" tanya Sasuke, dengan ekspresi dibuat sedih.

Naruto mengurai pelukannya, kemudian menjauh dari Sasuke. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Naruto, sembari berlalu untuk membereskan barang-barangnya kembali. Ia mulai menyusun pernak-pernik kesukaannya di dalam lemari etalase yang disediakan di dalam kamar ini.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Peliiiitttt!" rutuk Sasuke, pada kekasihnya yang selalu pelit, jika diminta cium di pipi saja.

Naruto tersenyum miring, kemudian menatap Sasuke menggoda. "Itu adalah nama terakhirku,"ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke sebal.

"Uh," Sasuke mendudukan bokongnya di atas kasur, membiarkan Naruto sibuk sendiri.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Akhirnya, hari yang dinanti-nantinya telah tiba. Ia telah membawa Naruto ke dalam lingkungan istana. Istana utama dan kediaman Naruto bertetanggaan, sehingga Sasuke lebih mudah untuk menghampiri Naruto. Tidak perlu seperti bulan-bulan lalu. Sasuke harus melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh dan melelahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Tetapi, apa yang tidak bagi Naruto? Seminggu sekalipun melakukan perjalanan jauh, Sasuke rela. Huff… untung saja sekarang dia setiap hari bisa melihat Naruto, bahkan beraktivitas sama-sama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto. "Jadi, bagaimana tempat ini? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke, merusak keheningan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Sempurna. Tempat ini sangat indah," ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang ke tempat ini langsung memperoleh banyak inspirasi untuk dilukisnya.

"Baguslah jika kau suka," Sasuke merasa lega. Tadinya dia mau meminta ayahnya untuk mencari tempat lebih baik dari ini jika Naruto tidak menyukainya. Sasuke beranjak dari kasur, kemudian berdiri di samping Naruto. "Sini aku bantu membereskannya."

"Naruto, makan dulu!" suara Kushina kembali terdengar dari bawah sana.

Oh, iya! Dia lupa, jika dia mau makan tadi. Ish, Sasuke memang paling bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Iya, Kaa-san," teriak Naruto, meminta Kushina untuk bersabar.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau ingin makan malam bersama?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru saja mendapatkan jamuan makan malam. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja," ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, membuat Naruto cemberut, tidak suka rambutnya semakin kusut.

"Selamat malam, Naruto," pamit Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Sasuke kembali ke jendela, berniat pulang kembali ke istana. Naruto pun tertawa saat melihat tingkah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa," tanya Sasuke sebelum meloncat ke dahan besar di hadapannya. Niatnya untuk pulang kandas tiba-tiba.

"Aku merasa seperti Romeo," ucap Naruto. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di bingkai jendela.

"Ro—romeo? Adapun kau Juliet-nya, Tuan Putri," sindir Sasuke yang jengah dengan pikiran Naruto yang masih saja ingin dipanggil pangeran.

Naruto berdecak. "Chk, aku ini tampan. Sangat tampan. Mana ada aku menjadi Tuan Putri."

Sasuke menyeringai menyeramkan, membuat Naruto merinding. "Baiklah. Jika memang kau ingin dipanggil pangeran, maukah kau memberikan ciuman perpisahan _Pangeran ketiga_ pada _tuan putri_ yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

Naruto mendengus. "Dalam mimpimu, _Pangeran kedua_."

Sasuke menggeram sebal. "Chk, pelit sekali," rutuknya. Lagi-lagi dia gagal mendapat ciuman manis dari Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh karena ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini begitu lucu. "Hati-hati Pangeran," ucap perpisahan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Ia siap meloncat saat seseorang menarik kerah belakangnya, nyaris membuat Sasuke terpeleset.

"Hei, Pangeran kedua," Naruto menarik kerah pakaian Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Do—

Sasuke terkejut ketika benda kenyal mengenai bibirnya. Ia hanya terpaku dengan mata terbelalak saat bibir Naruto mengenai bibirnya. Nafasnya terhenti seketika di saat Naruto menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun ketika dirinya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia masih terlalu takjub dengan sensasi manis ini. Lambat-laun kesadaran Sasuke kembali, iapun hendak membalas ciuman Naruto, ketika Naruto sudah memutus hubungan bibir di antara mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih sudah mampir kemari," bisik Naruto, saat pandangannya begitu lembut, dengan diiringi rona merah di pipinya, sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Apakah rona merah ini akibat malu atau cuaca dingin? Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"…." Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ini terlalu mendadak, membuat dirinya sulit berekspresi.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Pangeran-ku."

Naruto melepas kerah pakaian Sasuke. Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, Naruto lekas membalikan badannya, hendak keluar kamar. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, ketika tubuhnya dibalikan secara paksa, hingga Naruto berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok Sasuke yang berfisik sedikit berbeda. Naruto hanya bisa terkesima saat melihat Sasuke di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke yang biasa dia lihat sehari-hari.

"Pa—Pangeran, te—telinga—ekormu?!" tunjuk Naruto pada telinga dan ekor alfa—panther Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke yang kelam kali ini tidak lembut seperti biasanya. Tatapan Sasuke errr… berbeda, terlihat tajam. Wajah Sasuke yang biasanya dihiasi oleh senyuman meledek, kini begitu datar, seolah Naruto merupakan terdakwa. Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto, hingga tubuh mereka berdua merapat. Kedua tangan Naruto reflek memegang pundak Sasuke. Jantung Naruto pun berdetak kencang saat kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Nggg…. Sasuke?" Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sebelum ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher Naruto. Ia mengecup ceruk leher Naruto sebelum menjilatnya.

Naruto yang polos terkejut dan menggeliat. "Ge—geliiiiii!" ucap Naruto, terkejut. "Hahahaha… Pangeran! Geliii!" tawa Naruto, ketika…

BRUK!

Sasuke membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur, kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto dan mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan wajah Naruto. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang senang saatnya kupingnya meruncing, antisipasi.

"Sasuke. Aku adalah Sasuke, Naruto-ku," ucap mutlak Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kushina menuangkan secara perlahan sop yang baru saja dia buat. Untung saja pihak istana sudah menyiapkan perabotan umum di dalam rumah ini dengan baik, sehingga dia tidak perlu membongkar perlengkapan memasak di hari yang melelahkan ini. Kushina nyaris menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat aroma yang menyengat meganggu penciumannya. Bau apa ini? Kenapa bau ini begitu menyengat dan… menyenangkan? Tiba-tiba tubuh Kushina terasa panas. Iapun berhenti menuangkan sop tersebut, memilih untuk mengendus udara di sekitarnya.

"Kushina?" Minato yang baru saja memasuki dapur melihat gerak-gerik aneh istrinya.

Kushina mengelus tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya begitu gerah, dan sangat nikmat jika disentuh, walau oleh dirinya sendiri. "Nggg… Mi—Mina… Ngg…" desah Kushina yang mulai meraba-raba dadanya sendiri, membuat Minato terkejut setengah mati.

Kedua mata Minato terbelalak. Ia baru saja ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya, ketika aroma yang mengerikan dan nyaris membuatnya muntah menusuk hidungnya. Ia mati-matian agar tidak muntah di tempat ketika merasa bau menjijikan ini.

"Astaga, ba—bau ini?!" Minato lekas berlari ke arah Kushina kemudian menutup hidung Kushina dengan telapak tangannya. Iapun hendak menyelamatkan istrinya, ketika dia mengingat seseorang di atas sana.

"NARUTO!" pekik Minato, mengingat keberadaan sang anak yang kemungkinan besar sedang di dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak berhenti tertawa saat Sasuke terus menjilati kulitnya. Wajah Naruto sudah dipenuhi oleh air liur Sasuke, ketika Sasuke tidak berhenti mengecup lehernya. Naruto terus menggeliat, terutama saat Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Naruto. Ugh, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke terus menggelitik dirinya? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan sekaligus membuat Naruto tertawa. Merasa Sasuke sedang mengajaknya bercanda, Naruto membanting Sasuke, kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram saat bagian bawahnya diduduki oleh Naruto yang tidak merasa bersalah.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Walau dia suka bermain-main seperti tadi, tapi Sasuke menggelitik dengan keterlaluan. Bahkan Naruto nyaris kehilangan kaosnya, jika dia membiarkan Sasuke. "Huff… Ada apa denganmu, Yang Mulia. Tadi itu sungguh geli," keluh Naruto, ketika kedua mata Naruto memincing. Ia menahan kedua tangan Sasuke di pinggir kepala Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan!" keluh Naruto.

"Rrrrr…" Sasuke menggeram layaknya kucing besar. Ia menggesek-gesekan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada pantat Naruto, ketika Naruto masih asyik untuk menggerutu.

"Rrrr…?" geramam Sasuke membuat Naruto menatap sang Uchiha.

Kedua mata Naruto memincing. Ia menatap penampilan Sasuke sekarang ini. Walau Sasuke tadi bersikap menyebalkan, tetapi keindahan Sasuke tidak menghilang. Bahkan Sasuke berkali-kali lipat lebih indah. Lihatlah, telinga dan ekor berbulu gelap itu. Kemudian mata Sasuke yang setajam macan itu. Naruto terpukau dengan bocah di bawahnya. Sasuke sungguh indah. Benar-benar indah. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terasa tidak nyaman, terutama ketika suhu di ruangan ini meningkat.

"Apa ini transformasimu? Apakah ini transformasi anggota inti istana yang terkenal itu?" tanya Naruto, memastikan jika apa yang dia lihat bukanlah mimpi. Konon, hanya orang-orang terpilih seperti pasangan anggota istana itu saja yang bisa melihat transformasi ini, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tidak ada pergerakan aneh lagi, Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke. Ia sedikit menjengit saat tangan Sasuke bergerak, menyentuh pipinya. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba sulit menelan ludahnya sekalipun. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas? Bahkan, saat Sasuke mengelus pipinya, tubuh Naruto semakin panas, dan nyaman, hingga dia membiarkan Sasuke menarik tengkuknya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Naruto.." bisik Sasuke disela-sela kecupannya. Ia mengelus punggung Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto yang menegang sedikit tenang.

"Yang Mulia-ku…" balas Naruto sembari membalas kecupan Sasuke.

Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak turun. Ia hendak memasuki jarinya ke dalam celana Naruto, ketika pintu kamar Naruto terdobrak dan sesosok pria bersurai pirang layaknya Naruto, menarik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" pekik Minato, menarik Naruto ke belakang tubuhnya, melarang Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Ia lekas menancapkan jarum suntik ke tubuh Sasuke, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"TO-TOUSAN!" teriak Naruto, terkesiap dengan sikap ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke. Ia hendak menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak kesakitan, mengerang, kemudian berguling-guling di atas kasur. Namun Minato mencegahnya.

"APA YANG TOU-SAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Naruto, tidak suka melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Minato.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?!" Minato membalas bentakan Naruto.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA, APA YANG TOU-SAN LAKUKAN PADA YANG MULIA?!" teriak Naruto kembali, saat kedua matanya melihat Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya dan transformasinya kembali normal, kemudian sang Uchiha pun tertidur lelap.

Naruto menatap Sasuke khawatir. Ia berharap Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa Tou-san menyakiti Sasuke?

Naruto menatap bingung punggung ayahnya yang terus melindungi dirinya saat bunyi sirine dari seluruh area istana terdengar.

What the hell?

Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres sekarang.

.

.

.

Tidak terpikir oleh Naruto, ia akan secepat ini berada di istana utama. Ia tidak menyangka malam-malam seperti ini—di hari pertamanya ke istana—akan di bawa ke tempat ini dan dibiarkan duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke di hadapan sang kaisar yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Naruto menatap sekitar, bukan hanya kaisar yang berada di tempat ini, melainkan nyaris seluruh menteri, bahkan keluarga istana. Astaga. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan dirinya, hingga istana semarah ini? Apakah berguling-guling di atas kasur layaknya anak kucing itu adalah kesalahan?

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam saja, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ketika keadaan di sini begitu membingungkan. Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat pucat, membuat Naruto cemas. Sasuke pun terlihat lemas, sisa pengontrol libido yang diberikan Minato. Naruto ingin sekali meminta seseorang untuk membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat, namun usahanya seperti sia-sia, berhubung semua orang meminta mereka berdua untuk tetap ada di tempat ini.

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu, Pangeran kedua?" tanya Fugaku—akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"…" Sasuke hanya menerawang, tidak menjawab.

"JAWAB AKU, PANGERAN KEDUA!" bentak Fugaku, membuat Naruto menatap sang penguasa ini dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Yang Mulia…" tegur istri sang kaisar, meminta Fugaku menghormati keberadaan Naruto yang tidak tahu-menahu keberadaannya di tempat ini.

Fugaku melampiaskan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Pergi keluar istana utama tanpa izin, kemudian melakukan transformasi dan mengklaim wilayah dengan cara tidak beradab. Apa kau berpikir, dunia ini tempat bar-bar atau apa?" tanya Fugaku, menjabarkan kesalahan Sasuke yang cukup mempermalukan istana.

Bayangkan?

Akibat ulah Sasuke, seluruh alfa non ultimate di lingkungan istana nyaris muntah, dan seluruh omega maupun beta tiba-tiba terangsang. Untung saja, sang putri—Izumi serta ibu suri bisa terselamatkan, walau kedua wanita itu harus meminum pengendali hormon.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat, mengutuk kontrol dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa kehilangan kontrol seperti ini. Seumur hidup, dia belum pernah merubah transformasi sembarangan seperti ini, dan mengeluarkan aroma yang diperuntuhkan untuk penguasaan wilayah. Tidak ada satupun dari orang asing—luar keluarganya—yang mengetahui wujud transformasinya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, terlebih saat dia mengeluarkan aromanya, hingga seluruh wilayah istana nyaris bisa mencium aroma yang dikeluarkannya.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," jawab Sasuke, kali ini ia memang merasa bersalah.

Fugaku menghela nafas. Ia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergiliran. Ia tidak menyangka pengaruh Naruto begitu besar pada Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha bisa kehilangan kontrol merupakan sesuatu yang ajaib. Naruto memang berbeda. Ia berhasil menempati posisi tertinggi di hati Sasuke, hingga Sasuke sulit mengendalikan libidonya sendiri, dan terkena heat mendadak.

Fugaku menyerah untuk mengomentari tingkah anaknya yang nakal ini. "Tetapkan hukuman yang pantas untuk Pangeran kedua, dan kau istirahatlah, Pangeran kedua," perintah Fugaku pada salah satu kepercayaannya dan Sasuke.

"Ya—Yang mulia!" Mikoto terkejut dengan keputusan Fugaku. Ia berpikir semua bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, ketika Sasuke memang tidak sengaja melakukan itu semua.

Sasuke yang memang tidak ada niat untuk membela diri hanya tersenyum samar, menerima hukuman apapun yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. "Jika begitu saya permisi, Yang Mu—

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri menghadap kaisar. Ia menatap kaisar penuh keberanian.

"Na—Naruto?" Minato yang sejak tadi menyaksikan sidang ini menatap khawatir anaknya.

"Saya yang bersalah, Yang Mulia. Sayalah yang telah mengundang Pangeran kedua untuk datang ke kamar saya karena saya belum merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan baru saya," bela Naruto, berharap seluruh orang di tempat ini mempercayainya dan Sasuke tidak terkena hukuman.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Naruto! I—itu tidak be—

Naruto menggapai lengan Sasuke dan meremasnya, meminta Sasuke berhenti berbicara. "Saya yang pantas dihukum karena telah mencoreng nama istana. Maafkan saya Yang Mulia," Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke kemudian membungkuk di hadapan sang kaisar, meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kedua mata Fugaku memincing. Ia menatap anak sulungnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja, kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Pangeran kedua?" tanya Fugaku, mengembalikan semua keputusan pada Sasuke.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Pangeran kedua," perintah Itachi, akhirnya dia membuka suara, meminta sang adik berucap sejujur-sejujurnya.

Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Naruto yang bersalah. Iapun tidak mungkin mengecewakan Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto pasti marah besar pada dirinya, jika menolak bantuan ini. Sasuke menatap kedua orang tuanya, orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sepertinya, semua orang ingin tahu apa keputusan dirinya. Apakah keputusan yang diberikan dirinya akan berpengaruh pada pemikiran orang-orang terhadap dirinya? Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan kembali pada Naruto yang masih membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Fugaku menegur Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Jika Fugaku sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan nama asli, itu berarti Sasuke sedang di dalam bahaya.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dan Fugaku. "Kami sama-sama menginginkannya. Saat Naruto mengundang saya, bukankah saya memiliki pilihan untuk menolaknya. Tetapi saya tetap datang karena saya pun ingin melihat dirinya," ucap Sasuke, pada akhirnya dia memilih jalan tengah.

Semua orang berbisik-bisik atas ucapan Sasuke, seolah mereka saling menilai perangai Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat senyuman tipis dari bibir Fugaku. "Datanglah ke perpustakaan istana, kalian akan tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan di tempat itu," ucap Fugaku, memberi keputusan final. Hukuman pun teralihkan untuk dua orang.

"Untuk Naruto, berdiri tegaklah!" perintah Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Saya pegang kata-kata Yang Mulia," Naruto akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak, menatap Fugaku dengan ekspresi sedikit lega. Ya, sedikit, ketika dia berharap Sasuke terbebas dari hukuman seutuhnya.

"Sebagaimanapun dia calon suamimu, kesalahan adalah kesalahan, kau tidak bisa menutupi kesalahannya sebagaimanapun kau mencintainya," sindir Fugaku, membuat Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Saya akan selalu mengingat kata-kata, Yang Mulia, jika Pangeran kedua bersalah di waktu nanti. Terima kasih sarannya," ucapnya.

"Ayo, Pangeran kedua," ajak Naruto, lekas menarik tangan Sasuke sebelum kaisar berubah pikiran lagi. Setidaknya mereka berdua dihukum berdua, dan bisa membagi penderitaan berdua.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu penuh semangat dan tampak senang karena mendapat hukuman bersama.

.

Saat satu-persatu pejabat tinggi istana mulai berpamitan untuk pulang karena keadaan larut malam, Fugaku melihat anak sulungnya masih diam di tempat yang sama. Ekspresi Itachi tidak terbaca. Ia hanya berbicara satu atau dua patah kata, tidak memberi masukan berarti seperti biasanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa sejak tadi diam saja, seolah asyik mengamati Naruto dan Sasuke? Fugaku baru saja menaruh cangkir tehnya, ketika pandangannya lagi-lagi fokus pada Itachi.

"Ada apa, Putra Mahkota? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Fugaku, menegur anak sulungnya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yang Mulia Kaisar," jawab Itachi, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke dirinya masih bisa mengantar Naruto ke kediaman Namikaze, walau pengawasan untuknya semakin diperketat. Setidaknya ia masih bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, walau dipantau oleh banyak orang. Bahkan ayah Naruto yang diam saja sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya memantau mereka berdua. Keberuntungan Sasuke pun semakin bertambah, ketika seseorang menghampiri Minato, kemudian meminta Minato untuk mengikutinya. Dengan terpaksa Minato meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di bawah pengawasan pengawal istana—tanpa dirinya.

Sasuke merutuki keheningan yang begitu menyiksa. Sejenak ia menatap para pengawal yang masih setia mengekori dirinya dan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke—merusak keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Naruto tertawa geli. "Maaf atas apa, Pangeran kedua?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Sasuke, saat ini?" Sasuke memandang Naruto serius. Ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda atau mendapatkan ledekan apapun.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, membuat seluruh rombongan yang mengiringinya ikut berhenti. "Hmm… kau meminta maaf atas apa, _Sasuke_?" tanya Naruto, memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sial.

Dipandang seintens ini membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Kenapa Naruto bisa membuat dunianya jungkir-balik seperti ini. Sasuke bisa kehilangan kontrol dan merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan saat berada di dekat Naruto.

"Kau menjadi kesulitan karena diriku," bisik Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bersalah seperti ini dan membuat kesalahan yang mempermalukan istana.

Naruto mendesah. Ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah seperti Sasuke. Seandainya dia tidak cepat luluh atas semua bujuk rayu Sasuke dan bisa bersikap tegas, ia tidak perlu membuat Sasuke di dalam masalah seperti ini. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Akupun patut disalahkan di sini karena menerimamu di waktu tadi," ucap Naruto, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu darimana kebaikan Naruto berasal. Walau Naruto kerap kali bisa bersikap kasar melebihi alfa, tetapi sisi lembut seorang omega tidak dapat Naruto tampik. Naruto memiliki hati yang hangat dan bisa meluluhkan sikap keras kepala seorang Sasuke. Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke menyesal seperti ini. Sasuke semakin terjatuh ke dalam pesona Naruto. Sampai kapanpun, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengganti posisi Naruto.

Grap!

Sasuke reflek menarik tubuh Naruto, kemudian memeluknya, membuat seluruh penjaga di sekitarnya mengantisipasi. Pelukan ini murni rasa berbagi kasih sayang Sasuke pada Naruto. Tidak ada sedikit pun nafsu, hanya keinginan Sasuke untuk berbagi kehangatan.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus punggung Sasuke. "Kau tahu. Aku akan semakin marah, jika hanya kau yang dihukum. Asal kau tahu saja, bagiku asal kita bersama, dimanapun sepertinya menjadi tempat menyenangkan," ucap Naruto, serius.

Kemudian…

"YAK! Berhenti bermanja-manja, kau membuat kadar ketampananku menghilang," Naruto baru sadar jika dia disaksikan orang-orang, tetapi dia tetap membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyayangimu," bisik Sasuke, saat hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja kau pasti menyayangi laki-laki tampan sepertiku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Pangeran ketiga," balas Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengerang.

"Ya, Tuhan…" gumam Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang masih bisa narsis di keadaan seperti ini?

"Hehehe…" Naruto terkekeh pelan, namun perlahan kekehan Naruto berhenti.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa badannya terasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dalam tubuhnya, hendak untuk disentuh. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, terutama pada saat Sasuke menyentuhnya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa di saat cuaca sedingin ini tubuhnya malah semakin panas, terlebih… saat Sasuke berada di dekat dirinya? Naruto bingung dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya.

Ya dia sungguh berharap.

 _ **Bersambung (menuju part 2)….**_

 **Kemarin cukup banyak yang bertanya, apakah chapter 1 kemarin itu flashback? Ya, itu masa lalu Naruto, tahun 2012, dan setting sesungguhnya di 2017. Kemudian, apa Naruto bertemu Sasuke dulu sebelum Itachi? Begitulah. Sasuke orang pertama yang bertemu Naruto.** **  
Sekian cuap2nya. Terima kasih sudah baca. Jangan lupa bahagia ;)**


End file.
